Set The World On Fire
by darkninja21
Summary: Callie is a Southern Belle who ends up meeting the Black Veil Brides. Ashley Purdy falls for her but can they stay together or is their relationship destined to fail? Join them as they find out for themselves! Rated T for language and mature themes.
1. Welcome, Ladies and Gentlemen

Good evening whores and sluts! My name is Calliope Summers, but I go by Callie. I am 20 years old. I have been a Victoria's Secret Angel for about a year now. I love being a model. How about some random facts about me?

-born and raised in the South! Georgia is my place of origin.

-I love ALL kinds of music! I have just about any genre of music on my iPod from rock to country to musicals to rap. And everything in between.

-I don't really have a clothing style. I just wear whatever I feel like wearing.

-My best friend is Sammi Doll. We have known each other for a very long time. She helped me get into the modeling business by helping create my portfolio! I love her to death! We share a house but I am not home very often thanks to my job. But we hang out whenever we can.

So I guess that's it! Oh yeah! Can't forget August. August is our Shetland Sheepdog. He is about eight months old and one of the smartest puppies you will ever meet. So, I guess that's all you need to know about me… and then some. Ciao!


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter One

"Come on Callie, wake up! We need to finish your portfolio today!", yelled Sammi. She was currently shaking me in an attempt to wake me up. I'm not a heavy sleeper but I just didn't feel like getting up, and my eyes didn't want to open. "Sammi!", I whined. She just laughed and ripped off the covers.

"Dammit Sammi, I'm freezing!", I yelled. If you can't tell, I am NOT a morning person.

"Then put some clothes on!", Sammi yelled back.

Grumbling, I got up and walked towards the closet, glaring at her. She just gave me a big ole smile. I couldn't help but start laughing and soon we were both trying to catch our breath.

"Hurry and get dressed so we can grab some Starbucks on the way", Sammi said walking out.

That got me moving. Not only am I NOT a morning person, but I a coffee addict. If I don't have coffee by early afternoon, then I get really bad migraines. So I threw on some black skinny jeans, with a red lace cami and a leather jacket. "Can't forget my leather boots", I said to myself as I grabbed them and pulled them on. I stuffed my phone in my pocket and grabbed my purse and make-up. I rushed down the stairs to be greeted by a flash of white and brown fur.

"August, chill out!", I yelled laughing. August didn't seem to get the memo, because he continued to jump. Sammi was struggling to get his leash clipped onto his harness. "Get his crate and stuff, and I will take him outside", I said. She nodded and handed me the leash before rushing to get his stuff.

After taking August outside, I carried him into the car and out him in his crate. I was gonna ride my motorcycle today but I miss spending time with Sammi AND August so I decided I would drive my car.

After picking up some Starbucks, we made our way to the studio. It actually belonged to a friend of Sammi's, but they agreed to let us use it for a few hours today since our studio was being painted. Since I was a model, and Sammi was a photographer, we saved up some money and turned one of the rooms into a studio. It looks amazing! But it needed to be painted so we were borrowing another studio.

*skip all the modeling and picture taking*

"Okay, this is the last outfit", I said walking out in this. "How did I know you would choose something peacock related", Sammi said smiling. I laughed and began posing.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

When it was over, I went to get take off the jewelry. I liked the dress so I figured I would just change when we were done figuring out which pictures to keep and edit. What can I say? I like dresses.

"Oh Callieeeeeeeee!", Sammi called, stretching out my name. Since when does she talk like that unless…. Something is up. "Yes my dear?", I answered. "Get your gorgeous butt out here now!", she said. I grabbed my coffee, jumping when I heard August start barking. I wasn't scared but it surprised me. He doesn't bark too often. I walked into the studio to see five men dressed in black, crowding around Sammi who was uploading my pictures on the computer. August was freaking out under the table.

"Aw, August. Are you okay? Come here you little rebel.", I said laughing as I walked over to him. He started wagging his tail and ran over to me. The guys, finally noticing I was in the room, all stared at me. I picked August up and began to speak to him in a soothing tone. "Shhh, you are okay. Man up and stop being a little baby. They are not going to hurt you.", I said in a baby tone. "Be nice to poor August", Sammi said. "My dog is not gonna be a little bitch Sammi." I said laughing.

The guys just looked at each other confused. "Oh yeah! Maybe I should introduce you all", Sammi said jumping up. "Um yeah, that might be a good idea Captain Obvious", I said smirking. The tallest one looked at my smirk as if he had seen it before. "Boys, this is my best friend Calliope Summers. But we just call her Callie for short. And she is very short", Sammi said winking at me. I laughed and shrugged. "It's true. I am short."

"Callie, these are the Black Veil Brides.", Sammi said gesturing to them. "Oh wow! I am a big fan! I love your music! It's absolutely amazing! Very inspirational. Changed my life!", I said gushing. I then realized how I sounded and cleared my throat. Once I composed myself, Sammi laughed and continued with the introductions.

"This is Andy Biersack", she said gesturing to the tallest one. He had legs like a freaking gazelle! I smiled and stuck out my hand for him to shake.

"Sorry little lady, but considering you are Sammi's best friend, we are all huggers, not hand shakers", he said moving forwards to hug me. I tensed up as he put his arms around me. It may sound weird to you but it's how I am. I have trust issues and even hugs make me uncomfortable but I don't want to be rude. Besides, I am trying to get over it. So I hugged back. Oddly enough, hugging him wasn't very uncomfortable at all. It's almost like I was already feeling comfortable with him.

"This is Jake Pitts", Sammi said as another guy stepped forward to hug me. "You smell like pizza, dude", I said laughing as I hugged back. He laughed and shrugged as he pulled away.

"This is Christian Coma, but we call him CC", she continued. Thus guy with a somewhat crazy look stepped forward and hugged me really tight. I squeaked and hugged him back.

"Don't break my model, Coma!", Sammi said in a threatening tone.

"This is Ashley Purdy, also known as Purdy Porn", Sammi said laughing. A guy with cowboy boots looked at me as if he was in a trance. "Earth to Ashley?", Andy said snapping his fingers in front of Ashley. Ashley shook his head and smiled at me. He went from looking sheepishly at me to smirking as he stepped forward to hug me. Not to sound cliché, but hugging him actually felt right. It didn't feel akward or uncomfortable at all. Hmm. Maybe I was just use to all the hugging going on today. He seemed hesitant to let go, but he did.

"Last but not least is my handsome boyfriend Jeremy Ferguson, also known as Jinxx", Sammi said as she latched onto the last unknown man's arm. He smiled down at her affectionately and kissed her. I smirked inwardly knowing I would have some fun with him. (Not in that way you pervs!) Sammi is like my sister and she is basically the only family I have left. She is the only person I trust, so I am very protective of her. I may be short and not weigh much but I am very scary when I am mad. Both sides of my family are known for their tempers. I have a short temper and I am very stubborn so even if the odds are against me, I will not give up until I am unconscious or dead.

"Ah so you are the man who has stolen my Sammi's heart", I said walking up to him. He smiled and walked forward to give me a hug. I put my hand on his chest to stop him. "Let's make this simple. If you hurt her in any way, I will kill you. Have you ever seen Law Abiding Citizen?", I asked tilting my head to the side innocently. He slowly nodded looking out of the corner of his eye at Sammi. He seemed to scared to turn away.

"And I bet you remember that scene where he had that guy strapped to the table with the large mirror above him. Remember what he did to that guy?", I asked. Jinxx gulped and slowly nodded once again. "I will do so much worse if you hurt her", I said with a big smile. He just stared at me until Sammi and I burst out laughing at the same time. "You scared him Callie! My poor baby!", Sammi said laughing as she hugged Jinxx. He smiled until he heard all the guys chuckling behind him. Jinxx turned and glared at them until they stopped.

"Damn girl. You are feisty!", Ashley said. I smirked and winked at him. "Damn straight cowboy", I said. I felt a little bad for Jinxx so I gave him a hug. "Don't worry babe. She isn't that bad", Sammi said. "Sammi is the only family I have left so I am a but protective of her. But as long as you treat her well, then you have nothing to worry about", I said calmly. "If that is the case, you don't have anything to worry about either", Jinxx said confidently as he put his arm around Sammi's waist. I smiled at them and nodded approvingly.

"Okay, so why don't we hurry and finish picking out the pictures. We can edit them later tonight at the house. The guys want to hang out now, and I have missed my man!", Sammi said happily. I rolled my eyes and nodded. "First you need to change out of that dress before August messes it up", Sammi said pointing at the puppy. I just noticed that he was jumping at my feet for me to pick him up. He was hiding during the introductions so I rushed off the change into this outfit. I proceeded to pick August up as I walked out of my dressing room.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Luckily, picking out which pictures to keep wasn't too bad. The boys were plenty of help. ;) Soon enough, we were done. Jinxx and Jake helped Sammi pack up her equipment while Andy and CC played with August (who finally got use to them and really liked them). I walked into the dressing room to clean up my stuff. *Knock knock* I turned around to see Ashley leaning in the doorway.

"I came to see if you wanted any help", he said looking the tiniest bit unsure. I smiled and nodded. "That would be great. If you could pack up my make up on that vanity over there and put it in my make up box, that would be awesome", I instructed pointing to the vanity. "I'm sorry it's a bit messy. I was in a hurry today", I mentioned. He shrugged and began to clean up.

"Oh here is my make up box", I said handing it to him. He picked it up and smiled. "You have awesome taste", he said. I looked at him confused and he pointed to the zebra striped make up box I handed him. I noticed his zebra striped nails and smiled. "Thanks. You too."

When we were finished packing up our stuff, the guys helped us load everything into the car. We decided to head back to mine and Sammi's house. I know it seems out of place but I am a Southern girl. Born and raised in Georgia. I may not be close to my family but despite the bad memories, I will always be a Southern Belle. Besides, Sammi and I are looking for a new house anyways.

As we piled out of our respective cars, August ran around the yard happily. "Welcome gents to our lovely home", I said opening my arms in a dramatic gesture. The guys chuckled at my antics and began walking towards the house. I threw off my shoes and carried them upstairs. I took my jacket off and changed my jeans into jean shorts. I jogged downstairs and into the kitchen where everyone seemed to have migrated.

"MMMMM! Something smells amazing even though it doesn't smell like pizza!", Jake said. "Back away from the crock pot!", I said. The guys all jumped away. Jake, CC, Jinxx and Sammi all sat down at the table while Andy sat on one of the bar stools by the bar counter. Ashley just stood there looking at me. I rolled my eyes and opened the fridge.

"Callie is an excellent cook. You boys came on a good day!", Sammi exclaimed. "Yes, I made my famous barbeque. It's an old southern recipe", I stated proudly. "You're southern?", Ashley asked pointing at me. "Born and raised as a southern belle. Lived in Georgia until I was sixteen.", I said. I began to add extra barbeque sauce to the meat as Sammi, Jinxx, Jake and CC went downstairs to watch a movie. Andy went to go smoke and Ashley took Andy's spot at the bar and watched me cook.

"Sixteen is a little young to be moving all the way across the country. Why did you move at such a young age?", he asked. "Let's just say my family life wasn't ideal. I would rather not go into detail. No offense but I barely know you. I have trust issues so it will be a while if and when I open up to you", I said bluntly. You may think I am being rude but why sugarcoat it? That doesn't get you anywhere.

"Fair enough", Ashley said shrugging. "Oh!", I yelled jumping (and causing Ashley to jump). I ran upstairs and came back after a few minutes with my iPod dock. I plugged it in and began to play music. "Damn Callie, you scared me", Ashley said with his hand over his heart. "Sorry Ash. If I have to do anything, I like to have music. Music makes everything better and more fun", I said. I began to blast Falling in Reverse's song Good Girls, Bad Guys. Ashley smirked as I sang along while I continued cooking. I began to make some home-made potato chips as well as heating up some baked beans. I know what you are thinking. Baked beans + boys = gross. But beans go so well with barbeque, so whatever.

Ashley sang along with me and before we knew it the song was over. The next song that came on was Grillz. I laughed and began to rap. I know every word. Haha! He looked at me like I was crazy. "What? I can't like more than one genre?", I asked smiling. He just began to laugh. "I love every genre of music: rap, opera, hip hop, rock, country, and everything in between. But if you don't like it, then pick a new song", I said pointing to the iPod. Ashley shrugged and began looking through my songs. We continued singing and cooking together until lunch was ready.

Lunch was so much fun. We set up the table on the porch and enjoyed a nice Southern meal with my amazing home-made sweet tea. It was beautiful weather and it felt like home to me. I miss the south although I love being here. This felt like home too.

After lunch was over we all went back inside to watch a movie. "I don't want to watch Raising Helen", Sammi whined. CC tried the puppy dog look but she wouldn't budge. "How about the Dark Knight?", I suggested. Andy's eyes got huge and he rushed to hug me. Scratch that, he didn't hug me. He squeezed the life out of me. I glanced at Ashley and noticed his hands were clenched into fists. That's weird. "Put me down Andy, so I can get the movie", I squeaked. He laughed and set me down. "Sorry. Andy is obsessed with Batman", Ashley said rushing over to rub my back as I began to take deep dramatic breaths.

"It's okay. I'm fine. You just scared me. I'm not use to people being so…. huggy", I said. I began to walk upstairs to get a movie when I heard footsteps behind me. They were way too heavy to be Sammi's and definitely to heavy to belong to my puppy. I turned around to see Ashley.

"Sorry. I was curious to see what your room looked like", he said looking around. "Well feel free to look but ignore the mess. I haven't had much time to clean lately", I said as I began to look through my DVD collection.

I watched as Ashley looked around my room. He seemed to be fascinated by it. My room was simple. It was an elegant room with a Victorian style bed. I had antiques decorating the walls. One wall was reserved for certificates and awards. Another wall was decorated by pictures people had drawn for me, especially by my nephews. Then I had a wall full of pictures of the only family I had.

"You have a lot of pictures of your friends", Ashley observed. "They are more like my family. I love my blood family, but I don't feel like part of the family. It's hard to explain. You know how you almost _have_ to love your children because they are your children? It's like that's all it is, is instinct. There is no real emotion behind it. That's how it is. They have never been there for me. So I started choosing who my family is. Blood means nothing. Real family acts like family. And those people? They are my real family.", I said smiling at the pictures. Ashley nodded. He seemed genuinely interested in what I was saying.

"I can't believe I am even telling you this. I usually don't trust people enough to tell them.", I told him. He looked at me with this look. It's wasn't a look of pity, but rather a look that said he wanted to help me, or protect me. But I am fiercely independent. I have even avoided relationships to avoid having to depend on anyone in any way. I picked up a picture of my nephew and handed it to him.

"This is the most important person in my life. He is my whole world. I helped raise him and he is like my own son. I love him more than I could even begin to describe.", I said. "He must be a heart breaker", he said smiling softly at me. "Yeah. "This little booger is Jayden. He was the first newborn I was ever comfortable holding. I never put him down. I use to love singing him to sleep. He is three now. Jayden is obsessed with superheroes. Andy would love him.", I said.

Ashley gave me another soft smile and put the photo down. We were standing pretty close…. a little too close for comfort but for some strange reason, it didn't feel wrong at all. We got lost in each others' eyes and slowly began to lean in.

Our lips brushed against each other and we began to kiss. *clears throat* We both rapidly pull away and turn towards the door to see Sammi standing there. "We were wondering what happened to you two", she said awkwardly. "Tell them to call off the search dogs. We are coming", I said smiling at her. She laughed and walked downstairs. I started to walk downstairs, when Ashley put his hand on my arm. I turned and looked at him, tilting my head to the side. "You look so cute when you do that", he blurted out. I chuckled, and looked down to the floor hoping he wouldn't see me blush.

Wait! Blush? What the hell am I blushing for? I don't want a relationship. I do not want to have to be vulnerable or have to trust anyone. "Um, I was actually going to ask you if you would like to have dinner with me tomorrow night. I know you don't like to trust people and I know you aren't looking for a relationship. I also know we just met but you are unlike any girl I have ever met before. Please give me a chance to get to know you.", Ashley said looking deep into my eyes.

I shouldn't trust him. I have heard the rumors. I know how guys work and I know that this would only end badly. So why did I say yes? Better yet, why did I say the next thing that came out of my mouth?

"Why don't you come have dinner here tomorrow night. I will cook and we can get to know each other better.", I said smiling at him. He looked like a kid on Christmas day the way his eyes lit up. "That sounds awesome", he said smiling this big mega watt smile. "We better get going before the send the search dogs again", I joked. He laughed and gestured for me to lead the way. _I can't wait to see how tomorrow goes_, I thought skeptically.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter Four:

We had so much fun watching The Dark Knight! Andy nearly pissed his pants everytime Batman came on…. And I did the same with the Joker. What can I say? Heath Ledger is the greatest joker the world has ever known! His role was epic! Of course, sitting between Ashley and Andy made it even better. Well, sorta. I had mixed feelings about Ashley. I was falling fast and that scared me. Sitting next to him was amazing because being near him made me feel so happy but it scared me at the same time. I was afraid to fall for him. It wasn't just because Ashley had a bad reputation. I was untrusting of any man no matter how clean cut or well mannered he may be.

*Yawn* "Are you daring to yawn during a batman movie?", Andy asked with fake disgust. I chuckled. "No, I'm sorry. I didn't sleep very well last night.", I said smiling. "That's because she was too busy partying until early morning", Sammi said smirking. I smirked right back at her and shrugged when CC gave me a look. Ashley looked at me and patted his shoulder. I smiled softly at him and leaned on his shoulder. He smelled really good. _No! Stop it Callie! You don't need to let your guard down. Keep those walls up. They are keeping you from a broken heart._ I sighed and snuggled into his shoulder.

After the movie was over, we were all feeling hungry. "Why don't I make dinner!", I suggested. I was in the mood to cook again. Everyone nodded enthusiastically. I chuckled and got up to put my black converse on. "I'm gonna go to the store to pick up some ingredients.", I said. "Can I come with you?", Ashley asked. I looked at him and nodded, smiling slightly.

I walked over towards the garage. "Aren't we taking your car?", Ashley asked pointing to my Escalade. "Nah. I feel like taking my other baby out for a spin", I said smiling brightly. I walked over and yanked the tarp off my bike. Ashley looked at it in awe and wonder. "Think you can handle this, cowboy?", I asked him. He regained himself and smirked at me, "Damn straight I can little lady". I playfully shoved a helmet into his chest. I climbed on the bike and he hopped on behind me. He took the opportunity to wrap his arms around my waist, and let me tell you. It felt soooo right!

When we got to Wal*Mart, we got off the bike. Ashley seemed hesitant to unwrap his arms from around my waist, and when he finally did, I felt a little sad. "I didn't know you liked motorcycles! That was some impressive driving!", he said smiling. "Thank you", I said bowing dramatically. He grabbed my hand and we ran inside. The second our hands touched I felt electricity flow through me. It was a feeling unlike anything I have ever felt before!

I rode the buggy all through the aisles getting the ingredients needed for dinner. Ashley and I were laughing and making jokes. We had a blast. Finally we got everything we needed, packed up the groceries in the bike, and got on the bike. Feeling somewhat high off of the feeling of being around Ashley, I turned to him. "Wanna drive home?", I asked. His eyes widened and he nodded enthusiastically. I laughed and said, "I never let anyone drive my baby though. Be careful with it and don't tell anyone I let you drive." He leaned and whispered in my ear, "It will be our little secret". I shivered when his breath touched my ear.

He got on first and I followed suit, wrapping my arms around him. I held on tightly and we rode home. He got off the bike first and helped me off. We carried the groceries inside and set them on the kitchen counter. I walked over to my iPod dock and turned it back on. I put up the groceries and threw on my black and white apron. I threw all the ingredients together and began mixing the dough. I looked out of the corner of my eye to see Ashley watching me with a curious expression. I wish I knew what he was thinking…


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

*Ashley's Point Of View* Wah cha! (pronounced woh chaw) Bet you didn't expect that! ;)

Wow! This girl was something else. First of all, her body was amazing. No wonder she was a model. It was a miracle she wasn't taken. But damn, she was hard to figure out. She looks to sweet and innocent. But she is fierce and strong. She's so independent and she seems pretty stubborn. I know she has trust issues though. That's another thing I can't figure out.

I mean, she had to have been hurt really bad to put up walls like that. I mean, she is really strong so it's not like a few bad relationships would make her close herself off like that. Hmmm. I'm glad I got her to open up some when she told me about her family. She was probably caught up thinking about them and didn't mean to tell me all that, but she didn't seem to regret it.

And she drives a frickin motorcycle! WOW! I am amazed…. And I have to admit, I was very turned on when I found out she had a motorcycle. So the only downside to this chick is the trust issues. But who am I to judge? Most people don't know that I am the way I am for a reason. I do not trust women at all. Yeah, I have sex but I do it without emotion. It's just physical for me. I need a release and why do it myself when so many girls are begging to do it? Yeah, that makes me sound like a bad person but ask yourself this. Am I a bad person for taking them up on their own offers?

Yeah I have sex with them, but if they are throwing themselves at me, and I have sex with them, they can't get mad when I leave them. What do they expect? My hand in marriage? Get real ladies. If women can't have respect for themselves, don't expect men to respect you. Oops. Sorry, I went off topic on some rampage there. Haha. Back to Callie.

It will be very difficult getting through to her. We both have trust issues we need to get over, but I think she is worth it. I guess we will find out soon enough. I can't wait to see how dinner with her tomorrow goes…

That's another thing! She is amazing in the kitchen. This is only the second time I have watched her cook but it's like she owns the kitchen… wait, she technically does I guess. She just gets so wrapped up in cooking, but you can tell she enjoys every minute of it. Maybe I should ask her if she wants some help. Maybe I could get closer to her by cooking with her. Girls like that right?

Her love of music is a huge turn on. She says that music makes everything enjoyable. I love when a girl can really get into music. I believe music has the power to change the world, and I would bet my favorite guitar that she believes so too.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

"Can I help you cook?", Ashley asked. I stopped singing and looked at him, tilting my head slightly out of curiosity. "You want to help me cook?", I asked with a tone that implied disbelief. He nodded. "Yeah. I would love that", I said with a soft smile. He washed his hands in the sink, then walked over to me waiting for instruction. "Okay so obviously we are having pizza for dinner. I am making two large pizzas. So we are going to split the dough in half and we are each going to knead it into a pizza crust.", I said. He nodded and took the bowl I handed him.

I wiped off the counters and sprinkled flour to avoid the dough sticking to the counter. I grabbed the dough out of the bowl and split it in half. I put one half on the left side of the counter, and the other on the right. "Take your pick", I said gesturing to the two balls of dough on the counter. He set the bowl down and stood in front of the one on the right.

I began to knead the dough and he watched, then followed suit. We started talking. We discussed the various genres of music I enjoyed, and his obsession with Hello Kitty. He talked about what it was like for him to be in a band and he was genuinely curious about my being a model. We even talked about family.

"So your family supports you being a rockstar?", I asked. "Yeah. I come from a family of bikers with tons of tattoos. Being a rockstar wasn't too out there for us Purdys", he said laughing. I chuckled lightly and continued kneading the dough. "What about your family?", he asked. I sighed before answering, "They aren't thrilled with me being a model. My mother wanted me to be a doctor. I am taking classes to get a doctorate in psychology but that's not good enough for her. I think they are embarrassed by me, although my sisters always want free handouts.", I said laughing dryly.

He looked at me with sympathy. I shrugged and continued, "But there came a time when I stopped caring what they think. I'm happy doing what I am doing and I am happy with the people I surround myself with. I don't worry about them and they sure as hell don't worry about me.", I said. Yeah, I'm still kinda bitter. I wonder if I will ever stop being bitter.

Suddenly I felt warm, strong arms go around my shoulders and pull me into… Ashley? He was hugging me? It was odd, but felt good. I hugged him back… tightly. I just wanted him to hold me, and he did. It was just what I needed. I looked at him and he slowly leaned down towards me. I began to slowly lean in… *BEEP BEEP*

Damn oven! It was beeping to let us know it was done pre-heating. We jerked away in surprise and went back to finishing the pizza. After we put the pizza in the oven, I sat on the counter kicking my legs out of habit while I checked the messages on my phone. Ashley came and stood in front of me. I stopped kicking and looked at him.

"We scream! We Shout! We are the fallen angels!", my phone rang. "Who did that cover?", he asked, not recognizing the voice singing his band's song. "My nephew. It's his favorite song", I said giggling. I answered the phone, "Hey!", I chirped happily into the phone. "Hey Jayden, what's up?", I asked. I put the phone on speaker.

"I-I-I I playin Batman!", he yelled excitedly into the phone. I laughed and told Ashley who was on the phone. He smiled. "Wow! How was school buddy? Were you good?", I asked. "Yeah. But my face is bleeding!", he said. "What? Why? What happened?", I asked, worried. His mom jumped on the phone. "He is fine. This boy in his class pushed him and he scraped his cheek on the cement", she said. "My poor baby! Are you okay Jayden?", I asked. My heart ached to hold him and clean up his face. "Yes", he said sadly.

"How would you like to come visit me for a week?", I asked. "YEAH! I WANNA VISIT CALLIE MOMMY!", he screamed. I held my hand over the speaker to keep it as quiet as possible. Laughing I uncovered the speaker. "You seriously want Jayden for a week", his mother asked. "Yeah! I would love to have him. I would take him all summer if you would let me", I said. "Well actually that would be great! I have a really busy schedule this summer and no one to watch him. I would really miss him but he misses you and it would help me out a lot. What do you say?", she asked.

I'm not gonna lie. My eyes got huge. I jumped off the counter. "Really? I get to kidnap him for the summer?", I asked excitedly. "Yeah! You are his godmother!", she said laughing. "You do realize that if anything were to happen to me, he would be yours", she said. "Oh yeah. That's true. Well tell Jayden to pack his bags! I will be coming on Friday to get him.", I said excitedly. "Okay well he needs a bath so tell him bye", she said handing off the phone. "Bye Jayden! I will see you soon baby! You get to spend all summer with me", I said. "Bye Callie! Love you!", Jayden said happily. "Love you too buddy", I said sadly hanging up the phone.

"Where does he live?", Ashley asked. I almost forgot he had been there listening to my conversation. "He lives in Carter. It's about three hours away. I see him whenever I can but modeling usually gets in the way. Plus he has school and all that jazz.", I said looking at my phone. The background just happened to be a picture of me and Jayden from our last visit. We had gone to the aquarium and took a picture in front of the penguins. They are one of my favorite animals, and Jayden loves them too. Ashley looked over at my phone and smiled at the picture.

I sighed and began to walk into the living room when a hand gently grabbed my wrist. I turned and Ashley was standing behind me. "When are you leaving to pick him up?", he asked. "Next Friday.", I said. "Would it be okay if I went with you? I'd love to meet him. Besides, what good is a road trip without me?", he asked smirking. I laughed and nodded. "Okay Purdy, you can come. But it's my way or you are walking home", I said. He laughed and nodded. I grabbed his hand and ran towards the living room where Sammi and Jinxx were watching a movie.

"Where is everyone else?", I asked. "Andy invited Juliette over and they are outside playing in the pool. CC and Jake wanted to play catch when they saw your softball equipment.", she said laughing. "That's fine. So I was going to let you know that my Jayden is coming for the whole summer!", I said excitedly. "I am going to go get him next Friday. Ashley is coming with me!" Sammi's mouth dropped. "Jayden is coming? That's awesome! I can't wait to see him!", she said jumping excitedly in her seat.

Jinxx looked at Sammi confused. "Jayden is Callie's nephew.", she said smiling. "Well he isn't actually my nephew. He is my friend's son. I helped raise him because his sperm donor is a piece of shit, and he is my whole world. Jayden is almost like a son to me", I said smiling.

"You have a son?", Andy yelled as he walked into the living room with a girl I assumed was Juliette. "No Andy", I said. I proceeded to explain my bond with Jayden. "That's so cute. I hope I can meet him too", Juliette said. "Well maybe we should meet first", I said laughing.

"Oh sorry. Juliette, this is our new friend Callie. It's short for Calliope", he said gesturing to me. "And Callie, this is my girlfriend Juliette". Juliette came and shook my hand. "It's so nice to meet you. I heard great things about you", she said. "It's nice to meet you too. I have the feeling we are going to be awesome friends", I said pointing to her zebra stripe bathing suit.

We spent the rest of the day all getting to know each other… Okay so they were all getting to know me and vice versa, but still. It was an awesome day. The guys were hesitant to head home but they left anyways. Ashley stayed behind to ride home with Jinxx. Obviously Jinxx stayed to say good bye to Sammi.

"Well I guess I will see you tomorrow for our date", Ashley said smirking at me. I laughed and nodded. He was standing on the front porch while I was leaning on one of the posts. "You know, I have only known you for one day but I feel like I have known you for much longer", he said. I felt as if he was looking into my soul. "I feel the same way. Ashley, I have major trust issues. I hate trusting new people yet for some reason, I trust you. Please don't screw that up", I said looking at him. I wanted to cry but I refused to do so. I was stronger than that.

"I would never intentionally hurt you", he said holding my face with both of his hands. We both leaned in slowly until our lips met softly. We kissed for a little while, but it was all innocent. I wasn't ready to go farther and he seemed to know this. With a hug from him and Jinxx, they left to head home.

"Ashley really likes you, ya know", Sammi said standing next to me as we watched the boys pull out of the driveway. "Yeah. I really like him too. But I'm scared. I'm falling for him way too fast, and I don't want to be hurt", I said. My voice started to strain at the end of that sentence. Sammi hugged me. "It's going to be okay sweetie. I'm not going to say he won't hurt you, but maybe you should give him a chance. Either way, I will be here for you and so will the boys. They love you like a sister already. You do what you feel is best and I will support you no matter what", she said. I smiled and hugged her tightly.

Sammi knows about my past and why I am so hesitant to trust anyone. She has watched me overcome all my obstacles and become the person I am today. She is the only person on the planet that I trust. We talked for a while, then said goodnight and went to bed. I was almost too excited to sleep. I met the most amazing guy today, and some awesome new friends. I get to have my Jayden for the entire summer and I have my first date with Ashley tomorrow.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

*Hey girl, I wanna catch your wave! Hey girl, I wanna drift away with you! Hey girl, you've got an undertow! Hey girl! Hey girl! Don't wanna let you go!*

I groaned as I reached for my phone. I unlocked it and my frown was quickly turned into a smile as I saw my new text.

_Good morning beautiful! I can't wait to see you today! What time can I come over? _

Guess who that was from! No, it wasn't Spencer Reid. Haha. (I'm so proud of those who know who that is!) Spencer Reid is my favorite character on Criminal Minds, one of my favorite tv shows. He is a genius and my nerd crush!

It was Ashley! *GASP* Big shocker right? Anyways, it made me smile. I propped myself on my elbows as I texted back.

_That depends. Are you wanting to help make dinner? _

I sent it and got out of the bed. I jumped in the shower and when I got out, I saw that I had a new text.

_I would love to help you make dinner. Are you sure you won't kick me out of the kitchen? ;p_

I laughed as I read that and quickly texted back:

_I will try and behave. Just as long as you know who the boss is!_

I walked into my closet and picked out a nice casual outfit.

_Ding dang whose ya boss! How about neither of us behave? ;)_

I shook my head laughing. I was glad to have a casual dinner. I really liked Ashley but the idea of being in a relationship, especially when I am falling so hard for him, scares me so much. I brushed my wavy hair and walked downstairs.

_Hey! Jinxx and I are on the way. Wanna grab some breakfast? Just you and me?_

Hmmm. I guess breakfast would be okay. He was definitely fun to be around. I texted back and told him that breakfast would be great. Then I grabbed August's leash to take him out.

Later, Sammi and I were talking as we heard a knock on the door. "Come in!", we both yelled. We started laughing as Jinxx and Ashley walked through the door. August ran over to greet them. Jinxx greeted Sammi with a kiss and waved to me. Ashley walked over and kissed my hand. "You ready to get some coffee in your system?", he asked.

I thought it was sweet that he remember my coffee addiction. I smiled sweetly at him and nodded, grabbing my purse. "You kids have fun!", Sammi teased. I flipped her off on the way out.

We decided to get some coffee at Starbucks and head back to the house. Sammi and Jinxx had gone out for the day to spend time together so we had the house to ourselves. I made some cinnamon toast and we sat on the couch to eat. I sat on one end of the couch, while Ashley sat on the cushion next to me. I placed my legs in his lap and he smiled at me.

"Well, what should we do now?", I asked. "Let's do something that will tell me more about you", he suggested. Ooh. Good answer Ash. "Okay well I am a big fan of musicals. So do you want to watch a musical?", I asked. He shrugged his shoulders and nodded. "Okay, this one is my favorite", I said as Hello Dolly began to play. I ran upstairs and grabbed my fleece zebra stripe blanket and Ashley wrapped it around us as we snuggle closer to watch the movie.

When the movie was over we talked for a couple of hours until it was almost time for dinner. I got up to go start dinner, but two arms wrapped around my hips and pulled me down. I looked back at Ashley and shot him a playful glare. He looked upwards with an innocent smile. I leaned in until our foreheads touched and then ran towards the kitchen before he realized what was going on.

I pulled out all the ingredients. Dinner was going to be Mongolian beef. I was addicted to the dish and I recently found the recipe. Luckily, it's an addiction of Ashley's as well so he was excited to try the recipe out with me. I turned on some music and we began singing and dancing around the kitchen as we worked together to make dinner.

Dinner was amazing. After we were finished eating he helped me clean up. I made some coffee, and we poured a little Bailey's coffee liqueur in it before taking it outside. We sat on some lawn chairs by the pool and looked at the stars. It was such a beautiful night. I never wanted it to end.


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

*Skip to the next Friday*

"WAKE UP!", I yelled shaking Ashley. I was so excited. Today was going to be the day we were going to pick up Jayden. Ashley had spent the night with me so we could leave early. We had been spending a lot of time together. Not every day though. He groaned and turned over. I straddled his back and leaned down to blow in his ear. I felt him shiver beneath me and he turned over. Now I was straddling his waist.

"Come on and get up", I whined playfully. He opened his eyes and looked at me. I pouted my lips and gave him puppy dog eyes. He melted immediately. "Okay but only on one condition!", he said pointing to his lips. I smiled and rolled my eyes playfully. I leaned down and kissed him softly on the lips.

Suddenly I jumped up and ran to take a shower. Afterwards I threw on my bathrobe and walked into my bedroom to see Ashley sitting on the bed. He walked over to me and kissed me before going to take a shower. I walked into my closet to pick out something comfy for my long road trip.

I decided on this and walked out of the closet in only my bra and underwear. Ashley walked in without knocking and stopped when he saw what I was wearing. His mouth dropped open and he just stared at me. I tilted my head a bit out of confusion. Before I realized why he was staring at me (I know it's obvious but I didn't have my coffee yet. Geez! Give me a break!) I was pushed against the wall and lips had captured mine.

I opened my eyes in shock to see Ashley in front of me. (As if it was anyone else. Lol. I need some coffee) He was kissing me roughly. Although I didn't want to be in a relationship, Ashley and I had shared many kisses. We were kind of unofficial, I guess. But he has never kissed me like this, and I liked it.

Ashley licked my bottom lip and I opened my mouth. Our tongues danced together as we enjoyed a very nice make-out session. Suddenly, he pulled away and looked at me in shock. "I am so sorry Callie! I didn't mean to… I…. Please don't be mad!", he stumbled over his words. I tilted my head again but laughed when I realized what he meant. "Ashley it's okay. I did kiss you back after all", I said. He smiled and blushed, looking down at the floor.

He hugged me close to him, closing the distance between us. "Callie, I know we haven't known each other for a long time. I am not the best with relationships but I know without a doubt in my mind that I have never felt this way about anyone else. I am falling hard for you. Will you be my girl?", he asked as he leaned in until our foreheads touched.

I smiled softly. His eyes were so mesmorizing. I had been waiting for this moment for a week. I had played out so many different scenarios in my head. Should I say yes? Should I ask for more time? Say no? Run away? That last option was pretty tempting. But Calliope Summers is no coward. So I looked at him with a slight tilt to my head. "Ashley, I have thought long and hard about this. I have fallen hard for you way too fast and that scared me to be honest. You have been nothing but a gentleman and I have enjoyed spending time with you and getting to know you. So, yes. I would love to be yours", I answered smiling.

Ashley smiled so big I thought his face would break! It was too cute! He picked me up and spun me around before leaning me against the wall and crashing his lips down to claim mine. After a while, I gently pushed him away. He lowered me until my feet touched the ground again. "Sorry, but I need to get dressed. As much as I would love to continue that, I need to get ready so we can get Jayden", I said. I reached out and put my hand on his cheek running my thumb over his cheekbone. He nodded and pecked me on the lips before going to finish getting ready.

When we finished getting ready we went downstairs to see August laying in the sun. Ashley took him out for me while I check to make sure Jayden's room was ready. I had a guest bedroom with a racecar bed for him. The room didn't look like much since he didn't get to come over very often but when I found out he was spending the summer with us, Sammi and I fixed it up! It had blue walls with a Cars theme. He had some cars furniture and a pedal car. It was a pretty awesome room and it was right next door to mine.

I walked back downstairs into the kitchen to see Ashley giving August a bone. We put him in his gated area and walked to the car. After stopping by Starbucks we were on our way. We spent the whole ride with the windows down while we danced and sang along to the music. We stopped a few times to use the restrooms and once to get some lunch.

Finally, we made it to Jayden's house. I was so excited. I jumped out of the car and walked up to the front door, occasionally jumping out of excitement. Ashley chuckled and put his arm around my waist. We kissed each other quickly before I rang the doorbell. A brunette with reddish brown hair answered the door. "Callie! Hey! How have you been?", she asked hugging me. I tensed a little.

"Hey Hailey. I'm doing pretty good. Just came to pick up Jayden for the summer.", I said walking past her. I pulled Ashley past Hailey and walked over to the couch to sit down. Ashley sat close to me and put his hand on my knee. "I'll go get Macy", Hailey said going down the hallway. "What's wrong?", he asked. "I'll explain later. I promise", I answered. He looked at me with concern and I kissed me to reassure him that I was fine.

I stood up to look at the pictures on the wall, when a small blur of blue slammed into my leg. I fell on the floor tackled by this blue blur. "CALLIE! I MISSED YOU!", Jayden yelled. "I missed you too baby!", I said. I held him close to my body as my eyes teared up. When we pulled apart Jayden gave me a big kiss and hugged my neck again. I laughed as his mom, Macy, walked in to the living room followed my Hailey.

"Hey Callie.", she said smiling. Ashley helped me get up. "Hey Mace. I have come to kidnap your son", I said laughing. "Well is there any chance you can stay and catch up before this kidnapping?", she asked. I laughed and nodded. "Who's he?", Jayden asked pointing to Ashley. "This is my boyfriend Ashley", I said as I wrapped my arms around one of his arms. "Nice to meet you", he said shaking hands with Macy and Hailey. Jayden was more than happy to high five him. I was glad they seemed to be getting along so well.

We stayed and caught up on everything. Ashley told Macy and Hailey about himself and what he does. Hailey was mildly flirting with Ashley which annoyed me but he wasn't paying her any attention. Finally, it was time for us to leave. We put Jayden's four bags in the trunk. Two bags had clothes, one has toiletries and the last one had his favorite toys. I promised that every toy would be written down so that I could make sure all those toys came back. Ashley grabbed Jayden's booster seat and I held Jayden's hand. He held his batman sunglasses, his stuffed dragon and his Happy Feet blanket.

It wasn't until we got in the car, buckling him in, that I realized what he was holding. "Jayden, I can't believe you brought these", I said smiling. "What do you mean babe?", Ashley asked. I'm not gonna lie, I felt butterflies when he called me babe. "On his last birthday, we went to Build-A-Bear. He made this dragon and I made one to match it. And this blanket is mine. It was my favorite blanket. I used it all the time when he was a baby and it became his baby blanket. He loves it, and Macy always said it was because he associated that blanket with me", I said.

After making sure Jayden was buckled in, I climbed into the driver's seat. I began to drive with one hand on the steering wheel, and the other holding Ashley's hand. We continued to play some music, although Jayden seemed to be playing DJ. He picked most of the songs but he let Ashley and I pick a few as well. He talked to Ashley and asked him all kinds of questions. I was so relieved they seemed to like each other.

Don't get me wrong. Even though Jayden doesn't live with me, I would choose him over Ashley in a heartbeat. Jayden is my family and as much as I love Ashley, Jayden means way more. Wait! Did I just say I loved Ashley? No, that's not possible. I mean, yeah, I am falling for him, but love is such a strong emotion. This continued to perplex me the entire drive home.

We got home around seven. Jayden had a nice nap in the car but we was so excited to be at my house. He unbuckled his seat belt and I raced him inside. Ashley decided to go ahead and start bringing in his bags. We ran into the living room to see… "SURPRISE!". Jayden and I both jumped. He ran behind my leg and hugged it tightly. "Geez guys you scared the crap out of us", I said with my hand over my heart.

"Hey Jayden! Remember me?", Sammi said getting on her knees. Jayden smiled and ran to her. "Hi Sammi!", he said hugging her tight. "Jayden, these are friends of mine and Sammi's and Ashley's", I said pointing to the people in the room. I introduced Jayden to Jinxx, Jake, CC, Juliette and Andy. Andy was so excited when I reminded him that Batman is Jayden's favorite superhero too. "Can we keep him?", he begged Juliette. She laughed and shook her head. "Try to kidnap my baby and I will kill you", I said.

Jayden had so much fun meeting the guys and he loved Juliette. Pretty soon, it was time for bed. Everyone wanted to stay the night so we agreed on a sleepover. I took Jayden in my room to change into our pajamas. We walked out of the room and I carried him downstairs and sat him on the counter. I pulled out a Cars cup and filled it with milk to make him some hot chocolate. Andy walked in with Juliette and saw Jayden's pajamas. "OH MY GOD!", he yelled. He ran over to Jayden and picked him up. He then ran over to Juliette, "Can we keep him? Please! Please! Please?", he asked excitedly. "For the millionth time Andrew Biersack, you cannot have my Jayden! I will kill you!", I said playfully. He laughed and put Jayden back on the counter.

Jayden laughed as Andy and Juliette walked outside to smoke. When I finished making Jayden's hot chocolate and my coffee, I sat on the counter next to him and we snacked on some fruit snacks. Ashley walked in wearing a black wife-beater, and some red and black plaid pants. He stood in between my legs and opened his mouth. Jayden laughed and put one of his fruit snacks in Ashley's mouth. "Thanks dude! You are my new best friend!", Ashley said.

Jayden's face lit up. "I your best friend?", he asked excitedly. Ashley nodded and proceeded to fist bump Jayden. I ran my hands through Jayden's hair and kissed his head. I was so happy to be spending time with him. Andy and Juliette came back through the kitchen and walked over to us. "Can I take Jayden to go play in the basement?", he asked. "Yes you may. Be careful wrestling because little dude is strong. There are Batman videos to watch and he has some toys in his room", I told him. Andy nodded and ran off with Jayden on his back. Juliette laughed and followed the boys.

I looked Ashley in the eyes and sighed happily. I ran my fingers through his hair in a soothing manner. I stopped and held his face in my hands and kissed him. After a while we pulled away and he just held me as I laid my head on his. "You are enjoying this aren't you?", I asked smirking as he had his head on my chest. He chuckled and nodded. "So you never told me what happened between you and Hailey", he said. I sighed, but this time it wasn't a happy sigh. "Let's walk outside for this", I said. He helped me off the counter and I led him outside.

We sat on the front porch swing and he laid his head on my lap. I continued running my fingers through his hair as I began to explain part of my past. "When I was about fifteen, I met Hailey. She and I developed an almost instant bond. We quickly became the best of friends and spent all of our time together. I'm not sure how or when it happened but I became way too attatched to her. It was almost like an obsession but I didn't even realize it. One day, another friend told me that she thought I was co-dependent. I worked so hard to get better and I did. But it was a hard and very painful journey", I explained. My voice began to strain.

"I was so depressed this entire time. People saw me as crazy, and I was… to an extent. What I did made sense to me, but not to others. It was so frustrating not to have anyone understand. I never felt so alone. I was miserable. I became very depressed and began cutting myself. This went on for a while. One day, I found out Hailey had lied to me about something over and over. I felt so betrayed. I told her to never contact me again. We eventually spoke again but our friendship was never regained. In a way it was good because it was the push I needed to really recover, but it was the last straw for my trust issues. Ever since then I have never been able to trust the same way. It took a while but I eventually stopped cutting. I still struggle with it though", I said. By now, I was crying.

Ashley sat up and wrapped his arms around me hugging me tightly. I sobbed into his chest for the longest time. It felt so good to tell him that. He didn't seem to judge me, but he would soon enough. "I know what you are thinking. _This chick is crazy. She is some psycho who use to be emo_", I said laughing bitterly. Ashley held my chin forcing me to look at him. "You are not. You are a warrior. You got through all of that. That doesn't make you crazy or emo. That makes you amazing, strong, powerful and smart. I'm glad you feel comfortable enough to tell me that. If anything, it makes me love you even more.", he said with a gentle smile.

"What did you just say?", I asked with my mouth open in shock. "You heard me. I love you Calliope Summers", he said. He leaned down and kissed me. Our lips moved in perfect synchronization. He licked my bottom lip and I let him in. When we finally pulled away, I looked him in the eyes and said those words I had been dreading for years, "I love you too". I am in love with him but I still hate trusting people.

We stayed out there for a while until Jayden came running outside looking for us. I picked him up and we went inside. We turned on the Dark Knight and watched it. All of us camped out in the basement. I laid in Ashley's arms and Jayden laid in my arms. We probably looked adorable. I kept seeing Juliette and Sammi look our way and silently "Aw". I was in love with Ashley, and I was happy to have my dysfunctional family growing bigger. These people made me happy and I was glad to have them in my life.

*Note: This is not the end of the story, I swear. Just the end of a chapter.*


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

"I am so sorry I am late Sammi! Going out for breakfast was not the best idea today", I said walking through the door. Andy and Jake ran to help me with the two boxes of doughnuts. Ashley grabbed the coffee from the car and Jayden carried in the munchkins I bought for me and him.

"What happened?", Sammi asked, seeing the look on my face. Everyone sat down at the table. Jayden sat at one end. I sat on his right side, with Ashley on my other side. Sammi and Jinxx sat next to him and Andy, CC and Jake sat on Jayden's other side. Jayden got excited as he watched me pour chocolate milk in his batman cup.

"Okay, well let's start with the fact that Jayden refused to let me play any music besides Party Rock Anthem, and Sexy and I Know It.", I said. Everyone laughed and I glared at them playfully… kinda. "So we walk into Dunkin' Doughnuts and I ordered all our food. I asked Jayden what kind of doughnut he wanted, because he likes getting a special doughnut. It's like our tradition to get a special doughnut for each of us.", I continued. "I ordered a strawberry frosted doughnut for me and asked Jayden which one he wanted. He couldn't decide what to order. Everyone was getting irritated behind me and to avoid me punching this witch behind me, I went ahead and ordered him a chocolate frosted doughnut with sprinkles."

"Well when we get in the car and I pull out our special doughnuts, he gets mad and wants mine. I told him he can't have mine but we can share. After arguing, he finally gave in and we just split our doughnuts so we both had half of the chocolate and half of the strawberry.", I finished. I let out a big sigh and laid my head on the table. Ashley rubbed my back soothingly.

"It's not that it was that bad or that I couldn't handle it. It's just that I am tired and not feeling that great today", I muttered. "Callie, you don't feel good?", Jayden asked me. My heart melted when I saw that he was genuinely worried about me. "I'm okay baby. I just need a nap", I reassured him. He looked at me and went back to devouring his munchkins. "What's wrong Cal?", Ashley asked.

"I'm fine. I just feel a little weak. It's not big deal", I said, getting up. I walked into the kitchen to fix myself some more coffee. Jayden finished eating so I cleaned him up and we walked upstairs to change our clothes. Another part of our Dunkin' Doughnuts tradition is that we go in our pajamas. I let Jayden pick out his outfit and I got dressed in mine. This is what we wore.

After we got dressed, Jayden ran to his room and brought out his Batman action figures. I couldn't say no, so I took him to the basement where we played. Andy came in and joined us. Pretty soon it was lunch. I let Andy and Jayden keep playing while I went to make lunch. When I walked upstairs I heard someone clanking around in the kitchen. I walked in there to see Ashley making grilled cheese sandwiches. He was switching between cooking grilled cheese sandwiches and stirring a pot of tomato soup. My heart melted at the sight.

"You know, you look pretty hot in the kitchen", I said in a flirty tone. Ashley turned around and smiled when he saw it was me. "I just wanted to help out so I figured I would make you some lunch", he said. I walked over to him and kissed him. We kissed for a few minutes and when we pulled away, he just pulled me into a hug. We stayed like that for a while, but soon he had to get back to cooking. I hopped up on the counter and we chatted until lunch was ready.

Andy brought Jayden in and we ate lunch, just the four of us. It was a lot of fun. After lunch, Jayden and I went to take a nap. Ashley and Andy went somewhere, so it was just the two of us. I layed down and sang to Jayden until we fell asleep. It was my favorite tradition of ours. I started singing him to sleep when he was a baby and it quickly became something we both enjoyed.

I saw Ashley walk in while I was singing Gravity by Sara Bareilles. "You sing to him?", he asked. "All the time. It's my favorite tradition.", I said running my fingers through Jayden's hair. He was knocked out. Ashley smiled sweetly as me and came over to kiss my head. He came and sat on the bed next to me and ran his fingers through my hair. I was a sucker for this. I laid my head down and he continued to do this until I fell asleep.

When I woke up, I felt so much better. Jayden jumped off the bed and ran downstairs. I got up and followed him. We sat down and watched cartoons for a few hours until Ashley and Andy walked in. "Let's go to the zoo tomorrow!", Andy suggested. "That's a great idea!", I said. I started to text Sammi, but I remembered that she and Jinxx left to go visit family for two weeks. "What about Jake and CC?", I asked. "Jake is spending time with Ella and CC is going on a blind date with one of Ella's friends", Andy answered.

We decided to order Chinese for dinner. It was such a beautiful night outside that the four of us ate outside on the back porch. The stars were out and so were the fireflies. As soon as Jayden and I finished eating, we ran to catch fireflies. I did it all the time when I lived back in Georgia. I missed it sometimes.

*Ashley's Point of View*

Man, she was something else. It was pretty awesome how well she did with Jayden. She acted like a mother to him. She always knew where he was and he always was protected by her. She made sure Jayden was fed and clothed and always entertained. Callie was always teaching him new things. It was such an amazing thing to watch. I hate to sound mushy but it warmed my heart to see her interact with him.

I wish we had more alone time though, but at least it's only for the summer. Jayden was pretty awesome too. I think that if and when I have a kid, he or she is just like Jayden. The little dude loves superheroes and is always full of energy. It's funny watching him wrestle. He isn't the least bit intimidated by Andy's height. I also love how Callie isn't afraid to get down and wrestle with him. She plays around with him in public and runs around laughing and joking with him. She isn't afraid to dance in the car or play on the playground with him at the park.

When she and Jayden play, nothing matters but making sure Jayden is happy and having fun. For Callie, it's all about Jayden first and everyone else comes last.


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

I woke up to Jayden jumping on the bed. "Wake up Callie! Let's go to the zoo!", he said. Wait! His voice was waaaaay too deep for a little boy. "Are you kidding me? Andy get off the bed", I muttered. I threw my head back onto my pillow. I heard Andy and Jayden laughing. Ashley came in with my daily coffee in my favorite coffee cup. He kissed me good morning and sat down next to me. I leaned onto him and he wrapped his arms around me.

After I finished my coffee, Jayden and I picked out our outfits for the day. Ashley and Andy met us downstairs. We decided to grab breakfast on the way. I grabbed Jayden's Batman backpack and put some snacks and a few water bottles in it. I got in the front seat, Ashley jumped in the passengers seat. Andy and Jayden sat in the back. I think Andy just wanted to watch Batman on Jayden's DVD player.

Instead of playing Batman, though, Jayden wanted to dance. I plugged in my iPod and played his favorite song. "I'm sexy and I know it!", Jayden yelled. I laughed and sang and danced along with him. Ashley and Andy just laughed at us. We stopped by Starbucks and got some coffee. Then we swung by McDonalds and got breakfast.

When we got to the zoo, Jayden, Andy and I practically jumped out! It's been way to long since I have been able to be like a kid. I had to grow up a lot faster than most people my age so any chance to act like a kid is very welcomed. As a treat, I paid for everyone's ticket. I looked out of the corner of my eye to see Ashley flirt with some girl who was working at a frozen lemonade cart. I rolled my eyes and ignored him.

If he wants to be that way, then it doesn't matter to me. He better tell me though. This is how I am with that sort of scenario: if you no longer want to be with me or you no longer are in love with me or want someone else, then just tell me. Just end it with me and go do whatever floats your boat. Yeah, it may hurt but it's better than being cheated on.

I didn't have time to worry anyways, because Jayden grabbed my hand and pulled me towards the flamingo exhibit which was the first exhibit anyone sees when they walk into the zoo. We laughed at how funny the birds looked. I looked over and saw Ashley finish his flirting and walk over to me. "Andy, can you watch Jayden for just a minute?", I asked nicely. Andy nodded and picked Jayden up so he could see better.

"Ashley, I am going to be very blunt with you so listen up closely. If you decide you need to flirt with some girl, then things are obviously not working between us. So do me a favor. If you would rather flirt with other girls or be with other girls, then we should just end it. I'm not accusing you of cheating or getting angry. I just would rather you break up with me and be honest than for you to cheat on me.", I said. I did not say this little speech in any tone that implied attitude or anger. Just stated the facts in a calm tone.

Ashley just looked at me. He didn't seem to know what to say. "I'm sorry Callie. I just don't know if I can do this. I know Jayden is just your nephew but seeing you with him, I can tell you want kids. That's not something I really want right now or any time soon. Please don't hate me. I really care about you and I do love you, but I'm not ready to settle down", he said looking down.

I couldn't help but smile sadly. I placed my right hand on his cheek and he lifted his head to look at me. "I'm not mad Ashley. I understand. But you should know that I don't want you to settle down anytime soon. I don't even want to settle down anytime soon. I love Jayden more than anything in the world and yes, I am amazing with kids, but that doesn't mean I am ready for one of my own.", I said that last part with a small chuckle. "That's why I love my time with Jayden. I get to enjoy having a kid, and then give him back", I laughed. My smile faded. "I love you too Ashley and I always will. Why don't we enjoy today and then you can have a few days to think about us. After your thinking period is over, we can talk and decide whether we want to stay together or if it's best for us to break up", I finished.

Ashley looked at me in disbelief. I guess he was expecting me to cry or break up with him. I'm not sure. I was heartbroken on the inside. But what good does it do for me to cry and yell about it. Besides, today was about having fun and spending time with Jayden. I kissed him on the cheek gently and walked back over to Andy and Jayden. Jayden was excitedly talking to me about the flamingoes. I laughed and grabbed his hand. Together we ran over to the next exhibit. When I turned around I saw Andy give Ashley a glare.

We had an amazing day! We laughed so hard, I ended up having a minor asthma attack. My favorite part was the peacocks. I love peacocks. They are absolutely gorgeous! Andy loved the lions and the monkeys. Jayden liked the tigers. Ashley didn't seem to like any particular animal. He seemed to have fun and he and I even have some good laughs together. I'm not sure if he was thinking or what.

We grabbed some Mexican food to go on the way home. "Hey, Ashley and I are going out tonight", Andy told me. He and Ashley had gotten food so I assumed they meant they were going to drink. "Okay, well do you need help deciding what to wear for your date?', I asked winking. I laughed, and so did Jayden although he had no clue what my joke implied. "Very funny. I am definitely not gay, nor am I interested in Ashley", he said.

Andy and laughed for a few minutes. "Okay well you two have fun. It'll be nice to have some alone time with my little man", I said ruffling Jayden's hair. "Just do me a favor okay?", I asked. Andy nodded and Ashley gave me a look of curiosity. "If you drink too much, please call me. I don't care what time it is. I would rather have to wake up in the middle of the night to come pick y'all up than have something happen to y'all.", I said. They both nodded.

While the boys were getting dressed, Jayden and I picked out our favorite Disney movies for an awesome Disney marathon, complete with caramel popcorn and ice cream! Of course we were starting off slow with the popcorn. Ashley soon came down the stairs and sat on the love seat. "So you don't care that I am going out tonight?", he asked me. I looked at him and saw the skepticism on his face. Clearly he thought I was up to something.

"Ashley, you are having doubts about me and our relationship. Therefore, you need to take some time to decide if this is what you really want. Maybe you just need to realize that this is what you want. Maybe you aren't ready to be committed to a relationship. Who knows. This is for you to decide.", I said. "Just have fun and be safe", I said turning back to the tv.

Pretty soon Andy came downstairs and stood there waiting for Ashley. They began to walk to the door. "Wait!", I yelled. They turned around. I took Jayden out of my lap and put him on the couch. He looked at me but quickly turned his attention back to the movie. I walked over to where Ashley and Andy were standing. "Please be safe and do not forget to call me if you need a ride", I said. They both gave me a small smile. I gave them each and hug and I kissed Ashley on the cheek. I watched them drive away and then closed and locked the door.

Jayden and I finished watching the movies and after lots of ice cream and baking brownies, he fell asleep. I walked outside the take out the trash while he was asleep in my bed. Halfway down the driveway, I heard a noise behind me. I turned around and….

AHHH CLIFFHANGER! Don't be mad. Just be patient. By the way, Callie is written after me, for the majority. And Jayden is written almost exactly like my nephew. In fact, that Dunkin Doughnuts story was true. Haha. Anyways I hope you are enjoying this story. Comment if you have something to say!


	12. Chapter 11

I turned and saw someone dressed in all black running towards me. At first I thought it was one of the boys playing a prank. Then I quickly realized it wasn't. I started running towards the house but the person tackled me to the ground. I tried to fight back but they started to punch me. They repeatedly punched me. "Okay Miss Model, let's have some fun", he said in a husky voice. I was terrified. I knew what he meant by fun and it was not going to be fun for me.

I kept fighting even harder. I was terrified he would go after Jayden. I left the door unlocked and I was afraid Jayden would wake up and come looking for me. The guy ripped my shirt off and started to rip my pants when suddenly we were immersed in a bright light. I felt him get off me and I hear him scuffle away. I was too sore to move, but I had to get up.

I heard someone calling my name but I ran. I ran straight into my house and into my room to see Jayden laying in bed peacefully. I walked out of my room, closed the door quietly, and collapsed on the floor sobbing. I was so relieved he was okay but I was also scared and horrified that I had just gotten attacked and almost raped.

Soon, boots could be heard running up the steps. I looked up to see Andy and Ashley looked at me, horrified. "What happened?", Andy yelled. "Are you okay?", Ashley screamed. I shook my head and continued crying. Ashley picked me up and carried me downstairs. He set me on the couch. Andy came carrying my zebra blanket and covered me up. Ashley called the police while Andy sat next to me and just held me.

The police came and took my clothes for evidence. They searched the yard and asked questions. I answered the questions in a detached, monotone voice. The night was pretty much a blur as if I separated myself from everything relating to my attack.

Finally the police left. I was drinking some coffee at the table. It was nice to be left alone. Andy and Ashley were outside talking to the police. I was so lost in thought, I didn't hear Ashley walk up behind me. When he put his hand on my shoulder I jumped.

"It's okay Cal", he said rubbing my back. "We are here now and we will make sure that nothing happens to you or Jayden", Andy said walking up. I jumped when he spoke, but relaxed soon afterwards. I nodded and continued to stare at my coffee. When I was done, I walked upstairs and took a shower. I looked in the mirror and almost cried. Hell, I did cry. The paramedics had to bandage my nose because it was broken. There was bruising around my eyes and dried blood all over my face. I had some cuts and scrapes as well.

The shower felt so good, I stayed in there until I could barely breathe with all the steam. When I got out, I changed into some pajamas and cuddled with Jayden on the bed until I fell asleep. I just needed to know he was okay.


	13. Chapter 12

I woke up to Jayden telling me to get up. "No Jayden. Callie wants to sleep in. Go play with Andy", I mumbled. "Wake up!", he said raising his voice. "No!", I whined. I didn't hear any response, so I snuggled back under the covers.

*BAM* I rubbed my head. When I sat up, I saw Jayden's cup laying on my pillow. "Jayden!", I yelled in surprise. That was such a good throw. I was secretly impressed. I couldn't help but laugh, when I saw his face. He had a look of guilt and I also saw the desire for me to spend time with him. I began to get up, but I had to stop because I began to feel sore. Suddenly, memories of last night played in my head.

"Why don't you go downstairs and I will be there in a minute. I need to go potty, then we can make pancakes", I said. Jayden took the bait and ran downstairs excitedly. I went into my bathroom and started to put on make-up. It wasn't that I was embarrassed. I mean, I kinda was but I mainly needed to cover up the bruises and all that jazz so I wouldn't scare Jayden or worry him.

When I walked downstairs, everything seemed to get quiet. Everyone just looked at me. It made me feel uncomfortable and a bit angry. "Can everyone please stop staring at me. What happened, happened. I'm still alive. Now please direct your attention somewhere else", I muttered. I scooped up Jayden and sat him on the counter. Luckily, he seemed oblivious to what was going on. He was just excited we were making pancakes. We love cooking together.

I played some music while Jayden and I sang and danced. I let him help me stir the batter, and he was more than happy to get the cookie cutters. When we were done making pancakes, we buttered them and took the syrup and stuff outside. No one followed us, thankfully. We ate happily on the back porch. It was nice being around Jayden. He wasn't watching me or looking at me with pity. He was treating me like nothing happened and for that, I was thankful.

When we took everything inside, Jayden saw Andy watching Batman on tv. Without a second thought, he ran and laid on his stomach in front of the tv. I chuckled and walked back into the kitchen. While I was cleaning up my mess, I felt someone watching me. I turned around to see CC and Jake. "Guys, I don't want to talk about it. I'm sure Andy and Ashley already told you everything that happened. It's not a big deal.", I said without looking at them. Suddenly arms wound around me and I was pulled into some group hug.

I teared up a little. It meant a lot that they were so worried about me. I hugged them back and took one of their hands in each of mine. "I am okay", I said with a small smile. They nodded, each gave me a hug, and walked away to give me some space. Before I could turn around and continue cleaning, I saw Ashley walked in. This is the confrontation I was dreading the most. "Callie…", he began. "No. Don't.", I said putting up my index finger. He walked towards me slowly and I stepped back.

"Do not speak to me with a sympathetic tone, Ashley. Don't pity me in any way, shape or form. Please. I need you to act like nothing happened. I don't want any special treatment.", I said. I looked him in the eyes and he nodded. This time, when he walked towards me, I didn't back away. I let him hug me and I even hugged back. I squeezed him as hard as I could. Without me realizing it, tears began to fall down my face. I hate this. I hate feeling vulnerable. I hate being pitied. When we pulled away, he wiped my tears and kissed my forehead.

"I'm going to be okay Ashley.", I told him. He smiled and nodded. He helped me clean in silence… except for the music playing on my iPod. When we were done, we walked into the living room and sat down to watch tv with Andy and Jayden. I sat between Ashley and Andy and Jayden laid his head in my lap and his body on Andy's. It felt like everything was normal. I was happy.

When the movie ended, Jayden was tired so I put him in the bed with me and I sang him to sleep. I tucked him in and walked downstairs. Andy and Ashley were sitting at the table with a bottle of whiskey. I gave them a small smile and walked into the kitchen to grab my bottle of Zombie rum. I love this stuff. I grabbed some shot glasses and I poured a glass of sprite to mix with my Zombie. It tasted like the Baja Blast Mountain Dew, but with a bit of a kick.

I sat down at the table and passed the guys some shot glasses. They smiled and began to pour the whiskey into a shot glass for each of them. "I know you guys want me to talk, so let's get this over with", I said. They looked at each other and set the whiskey down. "Callie, we are all worried about you. Especially Ashley and me. You are acting like this is nothing. I'm not saying you should be completely devastated but you need to be able to grieve in your own way. Don't be strong for us.", he said.

Ashley nodded. "Yeah. We can even take Jayden for a day so you can scream or cry or do whatever it is you need to do in order to cope with what happened to you", he said. Ashley reached over and put his hand on mine. I looked at his hand, and then I looked at him. The care in his eyes were overwhelming. My eyes began to water and before I knew it, tears were sliding down my cheeks. Ashley scooted closer and rubbed his thumb over my hand. Andy moved to sit on my other side and put his arm around me.

Without realizing it, my cries turned into sobs. I broke down. I hated myself for it, but I couldn't control myself. When I finally cried enough, I sat up. They stayed where they were comforting me, but I was ready to talk. "After I tucked Jayden into bed that night, I decided to clean up our mess. I was taking the trash out when it happened. On my way back to the house, I heard a noise. I thought it might be one of you boys playing a joke on me but it just felt wrong. I started to run but he tackled me.", I said crying.

Ashley's grip on my hand tightened. I looked at him and he nodded, telling me it was okay to continue. "All I could think about was Jayden and how the door was unlocked. I was so scared that when he was done with me, that he would go into the house and hurt Jayden. It's all I thought about the entire time he was attacking me. I tried so hard to fight back but he was so strong and it just made him angrier. He punched me so many times. All over my body. Then he said 'Okay Miss Model, let's have some fun', and started ripping off my clothes. Suddenly he stopped and I saw bright lights. If you two hadn't come when you did…", I stopped.

Ashley moved to hold me in his arms as I began to sob. "Well we aren't going to treat you like you are fragile because we believe that you can handle yourself, but we are definitely going to keep a closer eye on you. And we will be more protective.", Ashley said. Andy chuckled, nodding. I looked up at them to see them both with tears in their eyes.

"Thank you both for everything. Thank you for saving me and for taking care of me this whole time. Thank you for being patient with me and for comforting me. You guys are the best family ever.", I said. I hugged them both. When I hugged Ashley, I didn't want to let go. I sensed he felt the same way, but we let go anyways. "Andy, can I talk to Callie alone for a minute?", Ashley asked. Andy nodded and went into the living room.

Ashley took my hands and led me outside. We went and sat by the pool. I put my feet in the water, and Ashley did the same. "Callie,", he began. He turned towards me and held one of my hands in his. "I know this timing isn't the best, but I have been thinking ever since the day at the zoo. I thought I wasn't ready to be with you and be committed to someone but I know that I couldn't live any other way. That night when Andy and I went out, all these girls were all over me but I wasn't the least bit interested.", he said. I'm not going to lie, my eyes widened a bit.

He chuckled slightly. "I know, how crazy? Anyways, when we went home that night I had planned on taking more time to think about it. I wanted to be sure. But when I saw you lying on the ground bleeding and bruised, I was filled with rage. I wanted to protect you, and hold you tight, never letting go. I wanted to kill him and make him suffer in the most brutal way imaginable. All at once. I knew that you were special and that I would never want another girl as long as I was with you. I'm not saying I'm ready for a wedding and kids, but I do want to be with you forever", he said.

I began to cry again. Just a little bit. I smiled and leaned forward and kissed him. Just like when we first kissed, sparks flew and I felt fireworks. It was such an amazing feeling being here with him and kissing him. When we pulled apart, we looked into each others' eyes. He continued holding my hand as I leaned on his shoulder. We stayed quiet, just enjoying being around each other. I felt safe and secure with him.


	14. Chapter 13

I was sitting at the table in my pajamas doing school work. It was two in the morning. I was having trouble sleeping and to be honest, I was enjoying the solitude. I love my friends, and Ashley. And of course I love Ashley, but I also love spending time by myself in the silence. Okay, so it wasn't quiet. I was playing my favorite music softly. I smiled softly, relaxed by the calm, lonely atmosphere.

I went in the kitchen to pour some coffee in my favorite mug. It had a lion on it with all the traits of a Leo all over it. I don't believe any of the zodiac stuff but I LOVE reading about it. I also love being a Leo. Anyways, I know what you are thinking. _What the hell is she doing drinking coffee at two in the morning? _Well coffee has no effect on me. I can drink it right before bed and sleep like a baby.

I have been drinking coffee since I was a toddler. My dad use to put some in a sippy cup for me and I have been drinking it every day since. I've gotten so addicted to it, that I will get a migraine if I don't have it every day by a certain time. When I had put a substantial amount of sugar in my coffee, and a little bit of cream, I walked back to the table.

I set my coffee down, next to my laptop. I needed to take a break from studies so I pulled out a roll of paper from the closet and cut out a large rectangle. I was feeling inspired to do some sketching. I started to sketch the Batman symbol. I was going to surprise Jayden by drawing it and coloring it. I was going to hang it in his room. He will LOVE it!

"Couldn't sleep?" I jumped at the sudden noise. Although my music had been playing, it wasn't loud and this was noise I wasn't expecting. I looked up to see Ashley standing at the other end of the table. I ducked my head and laughed while inwardly trying to calm my fast beating heart.

"No. But I really just wanted some solitude.", I said. He looked a bit confused. "Sometimes, I love to have some time by myself. I like to be alone, relaxing and not worrying about anything or anyone. It's nice and relaxing.", I said as I continued sketching. He looked a tad bit hurt. I got out of my seat and walked over to him. I sat in his lap and put my hand on his cheek. He looked me in the eyes and I almost melted right then and there.

"I love spending time with everyone. I love shopping with Sammi and Juliette and Ella. I like watching scary movies with Andy, eating pizza with Jake, playing pranks with CC, and talking with Jinxx. I love watching Batman and wrestling with Jayden.", I said softly. He started to look back down but I stopped him. I knew he was uncomfortable looking this vulnerable. "And I adore spending time with you." He smiled at this. "I love when we cuddle and I love every kiss we share. I enjoy our talks and memories, but sometimes I just need time to myself", I said. Realization dawned over him as he processed what I had just told him.

"Oh. I get what you mean. You want some Callie time?", he asked. I loved him for trying to understand my feelings. I nodded and kissed his cheek. "Thank you for understanding and for talking to me about it", I said. He nodded. I got up to go back to my seat. When I heard the chair scoot, I turned around to see him stand up. He turned around to leave when I grabbed his wrist.

He looked at me in confusion. "I had my alone time and I feel refreshed but now I want to spend time with my amazing boyfriend. But he is busy so you will do", I said smirking. He laughed and held my face in his hands as he leaned down to kiss me. "So there is another?", he asked playfully. "There could never be anyone who could come close to you", I said smiling up at him. I loved these tender moments. Throughout the years, I had developed a guarded heart but Ashley made me feel like it was safe to be vulnerable with him.

He went to go make grab a bottle of root beer and sat down in my seat. I sat on his lap and continued to sketch. "I didn't know you were an artist", he said with slight amazement in his voice. "Yeah. I have always had artistic talents. It's not a passion of mine, so I don't focus on it much. I know some people see it as a waste of talent, but I choose how I use my talents. And I only use them when I am inspired. Today I was inspired to draw this for Jayden's room", I explained. "Yeah, if Andy doesn't steal it", he laughed. "Over his dead body", I joked.

We continued to talk and laugh for a little longer. Soon I got tired, so we put up everything and went to bed. Jayden decided to sleep in his own bed that night, so it was just Ashley and I in my bed. He stripped down to his boxers and climbed in the bed. I snuggled up to him and he wrapped his arms around me. We fell asleep to the lullaby of each others' heartbeats.


	15. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen

I jumped as I heard a phone ring. Ashley groaned and pulled himself away from me to answer the phone. I turned over and my eyes fluttered open as I watched his face change from sleepiness, to confusion to pure fear. Despite being tired, I was filled with worry. As he hung up the phone, he leaned back against the headboard. I sat up and put my hand on his shoulder.

"What's wrong babe?', I asked out of concern. He looked at me, straining a small smile and kissed my forehead. "I'll tell you later." I nodded and he pulled me close to him. I loved being close to him but I was getting bored. Haha, I'm so bad. I was really worried about him, but I knew it would be best for me to wait for him to feel comfortable telling me. Just then, Jayden came running in the room with his Batman plushie. I jumped off the bed and ran to him. I picked him up and spun him around.

"Hey baby, what's up", I said. Ashley smiled and got up to get some clothes on. I was still in my tank top and shorts. "Can we get some breakfast?", he asked. "How about you, me and Ashley go pick up some breakfast?", I asked. He got excited and ran to his room. I told Ashley the plan. He seemed preoccupied but happy. I went to get Jayden and I dressed.

I walked into my room to hear Ashley and Andy arguing about something. "Hey guys, what's going on?", I asked. I was worried and it was evident in my tone. Andy glared at Ashley. Ashley returned the glare. The tension in the room was making me uncomfortable. I was glad I had sent Jayden to wait downstairs. "Nothing babe. Everything's fine. You ready to go?", he asked. I could sense the slight nervousness in his voice. I looked at Andy who glared at Ashley again before shaking his head and leaving. He didn't look at me when he walked out.

I was hurt that Ashley was hiding something from me. I walked downstairs, my mood much less happy than what it was but for Jayden, I put on a smile. I saw Jayden ask Ashley to get him some juice. Ashley asked him to wait. Jayden, obviously bothered by the tension radiating off Andy and Ashley started getting fussy. He started whining and Ashley slammed his hand on the counter. Jayden and I both jumped at the loud noise. "Jayden I told you to wait! You need to stop your freaking whining and hold on!", Ashley said. He wasn't yelling but his voice was raised and his tone was a bit harsh.

I quickly walked over to them and picked Jayden up. At this point Jayden was crying. He tried to be brave but the tears were quietly rolling down his face. He wasn't sobbing, but he was breathing kind of fast. The sight made my heart break and filled me with a protective anger. He snuggled his head in my shoulder and continued crying. I glared at Ashley who immediately looked guilty. My glared softened a little.

I wasn't angry, but Ashley needed some time to calm down from whatever was bothering him and Jayden needed to be away from all this unhealthy emotion. I sighed and walked away. I stopped next to Ashley kissed him on the cheek and looked at him sadly. Then I walked away. Whatever was going on, he needed to deal with it by himself. He knew I was here if he needed me, but until then, there was nothing I could do.

Thankfully, Jayden seemed to forget about everything soon enough. We went and got ice cream for breakfast. We sat on top of the car eating it and talking. Despite his age, it was fun talking to him. His biggest worry was if Batman would ever get beat by the Joker. And being with Jayden made me feel the same way, not that I worried about Batman. No way the Joker would ever beat him.

When we got back to the house, Jayden and I both got quiet. I knew Ashley felt bad, but I wondered how the earlier incident would affect his relationship with Jayden. I unbuckled Jayden and we walked inside. Sammi was sitting on the couch reading a book. Juliette was watching tv and Ella was eating cereal. They all smiled at Jayden and I when we walked in. Jayden walked over and sat next to Juliette. She picked him up and placed him in her lap and changed the channel to Adventure Time.

"Where are the boys?", I asked. "They went to go practice", Ella said. I looked at Sammi and walked up to my room. She must have seen the look of worry and sadness on my face because she followed me. Closing the door behind her, she came and sat on my bed. "So, Ashley has been acting odd today. He hasn't been as happy or perverted as usual. Barely spoke to anyone. Did something happen? Andy seems upset with him?", Sammi asked, concerned.

"I don't know. He got a call this morning and I saw the fear on his face but he refused to tell me what was wrong. He even snapped at Jayden this morning. He and Andy were arguing but they wouldn't tell me why. Andy wouldn't even look at me when he was leaving my room", I said. I was worried and the stress was beginning to eat at me.

She got up and walked over to me, pulling me into a hug. I clung to her. I wanted to cry but I refused to. We jumped apart when we heard the boys come home. I jogged downstairs to see Ashley ask Jayden to come with him. Jayden slowly got out of Juliette's lap and walked over to Ashley. Ashley held out his hand, which Jayden took, and walked into the kitchen. I followed them to hear what he was saying.

"Jayden, I am so sorry I yelled at you this morning. I was being cranky and I shouldn't have snapped at you. I'm sorry for being mean. You forgive me buddy?", he asked. Jayden smiled and nodded. He lunged towards Ashley, wrapping his arms around Ashley's neck. I smiled and walked into the kitchen. They turned and saw me. Jayden, whose mood immediately got better, saw me and ran to hug me. He wrapped his arms around my legs for a second, then ran back into the living room, probably to watch tv.

I chuckled and looked at Ashley. He looked at me with worry and guilt etched into his features. My smile immediately faded and I held his face in my hands. He looked down at our feet. "Ashley, please tell me what's wrong. I'm worried about you and I want to help", I said soothingly. He looked at me and sighed deeply. He took my hand and led me outside. As we passed through the living room where everyone was hanging out, I saw Andy stiffen. He watched us walk outside.

Ashley led me to the swings in the backyard. I had gotten this playset recently for whenever Jayden came over. It was sturdy enough for adults too because sometimes, I like to just relax and swing. We sat on the swings, and Ashley turned towards me. He took my hands in his and took another deep breath. "Callie, about that phone call. You are not going to like this news. You may even hate me. All I ask is for you to hear me out. Let me explain. Hopefully you won't cut me out of your life. I love you and I couldn't handle not being with you, but things have come up and I'm not sure where this will leave us.", he said. My blood went cold as I waited for him to continue, fearing what words he would say that could potentially destroy our relationship. With my heart beating fast, and my breath quickening, I focused on what words came out of his mouth next.


	16. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen

My whole body was tensed inside and out waiting for Ashley to deliver the apparently bad news. I barely noticed he still had my hands in his until I squeezed them. I felt a little better although that wouldn't last long because the words he said next nearly knocked the breath out of me.

"My ex-girlfriend was on the phone, Callie. Her name is Renee. We dated for a few weeks but our relationship was pretty much centered around sex. She called me this morning because she is pregnant….. with my baby", he said. I almost passed out. "What does this mean for us Ashley?", I asked, dreading the answer. He looked down at our hands.

"Ashley, I am not mad. I just don't know how to react in this situation", I said. He looked at me and I could see his eyes begin to water.

"How far along is she?", I asked.

"Two and a half months", he said looking a bit confused.

"Okay, we haven't been dating long so you obviously didn't cheat on me. So I can't be mad. Like I said earlier, I just don't know where this situation leaves us or how I should feel about it", I said softly. I could feel my eyes begin to water. I was scared this would cause Ashley to leave me. When it comes to romance, I am a skeptic. No matter how good it gets, I am always waiting for something to ruin everything.

Ashley squeezed my hands gently and I looked up at him. "I feel like I need to be there for this baby, since it is mine. But I don't want us to break up.", he said looking into my eyes. "Well, I'm not going to leave just because you want to be there for her and your baby. I respect your decision. In fact, I'm proud of you for being so responsible", I said smiling softly. He stood up and pulled me up as well. He wrapped his arms around me and I leaned into his chest. I wasn't sure how things would turn out, but no matter what, I hope Ashley and I can overcome it.

"Maybe I should go talk to Renee about this", he said unsure. "If you want, I could come with you so she knows I have no problems with her and that I support your decision. I won't go if you think I should stay though", I said. He smiled at me. "You would do that for me?" I nodded. He kissed me and I didn't hesitate to kiss back. We broke apart when Jayden came running up to us, followed by Andy and Juliette.

"What are you two love birds talking about?", Juliette asked smirking. Andy still looked angry, and when he finally looked at me it was with sadness. "Andy why do you look so angry?", I asked. I was tired of this. He looked at me confused, asking me what I meant.

"You have been angry ever since you and Ashley fought over who-knows-what this morning. You have barely even made eye contact with me and when you finally do, you have pity all over your face. What the heck is going on?", I said frustrated. I had to watch my language with Jayden being within hearing distance.

Andy glared at Ashley before looking at me with pity again. "Stop with the freakin pity looks Andy!", I yelled. Everyone looked between us. I hated to raise my voice at Andy. He and I had become so close, especially with how well he got along with Jayden. But there was nothing I hated more than being pitied. I was a strong, independent woman and I refused to let anyone feel bad for me.

Ashley chuckled and shook his head. We all looked at him incredulously. "Andy I just got done telling her about the phone call", he said. Andy and I both made the "OH!" face. "Andy I appreciate your concern for me, but please don't ever pity me. I hate that more than anything", I said, Andy nodded and hugged me. "Um, can someone tell _me_ what is going on?", Juliette asked. Andy and I looked at Ashley.

Ashley told Juliette everything, after she promised not to speak a word about it to anyone else. It's not that he wasn't going to tell everyone else, but he didn't want anyone else to know until he and Renee talked about what they were going to do.

"Babe, why don't you go get ready and I will call and tell Renee to meet us for dinner somewhere. We can take Jayden if you want.", he said. "Are you sure that's a good idea?", I asked. I don't know this girl, I have no clue if she is going to go berserk seeing Ashley with another girl. I can handle myself but if she were to lay a finger on Jayden, I would have to kill her. Okay, I wouldn't kill her since she was pregnant but I would still beat her.

"Oh, yeah I guess you are right", Ashley said looking at Jayden. He probably knew what I was thinking. "We can watch Jayden", Andy said. "Okay. Thanks so much guys. I really appreciate it", I said smiling. Juliette smiled back and linked arms with me. We skipped inside. I knew she wanted to talk to me about what we both found out today and to be honest, I needed a little girl talk.


	17. Chapter 16

Chapter Sixteen

"Oh my god girl! What the hell?" Juliette was freaking out. I couldn't understand anything else she did because she was switching between mumbling and not finishing her sentences. I'm pretty sure she was talking to herself now. I laughed and shook her. She snapped out of whatever trance she was in and laughed with me. "How can you be so calm about this?", she asked looking at me with worry.

"Well he got Renee pregnant before we dated so I can't be mad. And I am so proud of him owning up to it. I know it was hard for him to tell me about her but he did anyways. He didn't have to do any of that. He could have told her he didn't want anything to do with her or the baby but he chose to be a man and take responsibility for his actions. I am not sure how I feel about this, but he wants to stay with me and I honestly can't imagine being without him", I said.

I was terrified to admit that last part, but it felt good. Besides, I knew I could trust Juliette. She smiled and hugged me. "You are a better woman than me.", she laughed. "I would have been upset! If that happened with Andy, I would be freaking out. It's hard to stand by while your boyfriend has a family with someone else", she said.

I hadn't thought of it that way but she was right. Could I handle being with Ashley while he had a family with someone else? People don't think of this when they have sex. They don't think about the lasting consequences. Ashley always uses condoms, but this time, they didn't matter. Suddenly I was less sure of myself.

Juliette turned on some music. I smiled gratefully at her. Music always helped me. We sang along to NeverShoutNever while I got dressed.

*Meanwhile, let's swing by and see what the boys are saying. (Ashley's point of view)*

"Wow dude. You really got lucky with Callie.", Andy said. I looked at him confused. "Dude, if that had been me, Juliette would be really upset. I don't know if she would be mad but she would be freaking out about our relationship and wondering if we would make it. I know her and I would hate for her to feel that way. So make sure you pay attention to Callie. I know Renee is carrying your kid, but you want to stay with Callie, so remember that she is the one you are in love with.", he said.

I could hear the warning tone his voice carried. I nodded and watched as Jayden slid down the slide. I loved spending time with him, but I still couldn't imagine having a child of my own. The thought scared me. "She is a really special woman if she can stay so calm and be so supportive after just learning this news today", Andy said. I knew he was right.

"I know dude. I love Callie. I was terrified to tell her because I can't imagine life without her. I don't know what I would do if she had left me", I said. I hated being vulnerable and telling Andy all this but I knew I could trust him. He patted my back in a comforting manner. We were both feeling a bit uncomfortable with this emotional talk so we started playing with Jayden.

*Back to Callie's P.O.V*

Juliette and I looked outside to see Andy and Ashley playing on the playset with Jayden. It's a good thing I didn't really have neighbors, because I wonder what people would think seeing two adult men with long hair, wearing all black, playing with a little kid on a playset that they were just a little too old to play in. She and I laughed until I felt tears coming out of my eyes.

When we stopped laughing, I straightened my outfit, did my make-up, and walked downstairs. I kissed Jayden good-bye and got in the car. Ashley wanted to drive so he was in the driver's seat. Before Ashley started the car, he looked at me and smiled gently. He held my hand, caressing my knuckles with his thumb. "I just wanted to say thank you for being so supportive and calm through all of this. I know you are still in shock, but I want you to know that I love you and I'm glad you didn't leave me because I can't imagine living without you", he said.

I felt my eyes water and I smiled and leaned over to kiss him. "I love you too Ash. Yeah, I am still in shock but I am here for you. I can't imagine living without you either. We can get through this. Just know that you are a good man", I said. He looked shocked.

*Ashley's P.O.V*

Wow! Did she really just tell me I was a good man? I don't think anyone has ever told me that. It really struck a cord when she said those words. Everyone only saw me as a pervert and a manwhore. But that's wasn't really me. Okay, so I was a perve but not a whore. I guess the combination of me being a perve and me being very flirty resulted in everyone assuming I was a whore.

I know it may sound stupid but once you have heard an opinion of you that everyone seems to share, you begin to believe them. I know I shouldn't let anyone define me, but it was hard to fight what everyone thought of me. Everyone only believes what they want to believe. But being with Callie, and hearing that from her made me want to prove everyone wrong if it killed me.

This girl was amazing! I am really in love with her! I just hope we can get through all of this. But I won't give up. As long as she wants me, I will work to keep this relationship as amazing as it is now.

I snapped out of my trance to see her looking at me with a touch of concern. She was always looking out for other people. She tried to put up a cold hearted front, and it was hard to get past that. But once you got to know her, she always had your back. She would do anything to make sure you were okay and happy. Her selflessness was inspiring. I kissed her deeply and when we pulled apart, I held her hand with mine and began to drive out of the driveway. I wonder how dinner is going to go.


	18. Chapter 17

Chapter Seventeen

As we pulled up to the restaurant, I felt my stomach tighten. I put on a brave face, a poker face, if you will. I unbuckled my seatbelt and looked over at Ashley. He seemed a bit nervous too. I squeezed his hand and when he looked at me I did my best to give him a reassuring smile. He seemed to relax a little. Being the leader I am, I was the first to step out of the car. Ashley followed suit and we joined hands before walking inside.

Ashley led the way to a blonde girl. She seemed like the typical girl you think guys would be most attracted to. She had blonde hair, blue eyes, lightly tanned skin. Her boobs were big but not obnoxiously. Her clothes were fairly modest. Of course, that could be due to the bump she had in the middle of her stomach. She didn't look fake or slutty but I couldn't help but feel a bit insecure.

I quickly pushed those feelings aside. First of all, I don't portray my emotions very often. I hate being vulnerable. Secondly, tonight was for Ash. I need to support my boyfriend. With all that I am dealing with, I can't imagine how he is feeling. The girl smiled when she saw Ashley and walked up to him. She hugged Ashley. He looked at me, unsure of what to do, and hugged back when he noticed I didn't care.

"Ashley, it's so good to see you", she said. Ashley smiled and nodded. I felt awkward but maintained an air of confidence. "It's good to see you too, Renee. This is my girlfriend, Callie.", he said pulling me over to her. I gave her a friendly smile and stuck out my hand. She gave me a skeptical look, then looked from Ashley to me and back to Ashley. "Hey", she said. She didn't seem as happy to meet me.

We sat down at a table and ordered our drinks. Ashley was the only one to order alcohol. I never ordered alcohol in front of a pregnant friend. Although Renee isn't my friend, it seemed a little rude for us to be drinking when she couldn't. She and Ashley made small talk. Renee was the main person to talk, filling Ashley in on all that has happened since they broke up.

Ashley tried pulling me in to the conversation, but Renee always centered everything around her or her relationship with Ashley. It didn't bother me, but it was a bit awkward.

"Okay, we need to talk about the baby. The whole point of this dinner is to decide what to do", Ashley said. Renee cleared her throat and set her fork down. "Well, I imagine you want to be involved in the baby's life", she said. Ashley nodded. "I was thinking you could come with me to all my doctor's appointments and we can figure this out as we go along.", she said.

"Um… I guess that sounds good.", he said looking at me. I suddenly noticed they were both looking at me. Renee seemed a little irritated that Ashley was looking at me. "Ashley, you do what you think is best. Renee, I am not here to get in the way of your baby having a relationship with his/her father. I am just here to support Ashley, and to help either of you out any way I can", I said calmly.

Renee looked shocked. I noticed Ashley did too. I guess he didn't expect me to speak to Renee so boldly. "Thank you for being so mature about this Callie. In all honesty, I thought Ashley was bringing some slut with him that would get in the way and ruin my baby's chances of having a father", Renee said looking down. I thought it was a bit odd that she didn't make eye contact at all during her talking but I shrugged it off.

I smiled at her and reached in my purse. I pulled out a baby book and handed it to her. "Think of this as a peace offering. My friend used it when she was pregnant with my nephew. She said it helped a lot. She underlined a lot of the really important information. Hopefully you can use it but if not, feel free to return it. It won't hurt my feelings.", I said handing her the book. She carefully reached out to take the book from me.

The rest of dinner was spent talking about babies. Renee still didn't seem fond of me but she wasn't hateful. In her eyes, I think I went from being the desperately hated demon bitch she assumed I would be, to the inconvenience that stood in the way of _her_ relationship with Ashley. Ashley and Renee exchanged numbers and we said our good-byes.

When we got outside, Ashley breathed a deep sigh of relief. He opened my door for me and helped me in the car. When he got in he turned to face me. "I'm sorry that was so awkward. I'm glad you came with me. I have the feeling the baby isn't the only one she wants me to have a relationship with", he said. I laughed. "I was thinking the exact same thing." He smiled and leaned over to kiss me, which I gladly returned.

When we got home, Jayden was still awake. Big surprise. Andy was fast asleep though. I guess Jayden wore him out. Andy was asleep on the couch with Jayden laying in his arms watching a Batman marathon. Juliet was sitting on the chair reading a book. When we walked in she looked up and smiled at us, while Jayden ran into my arms.

I held him and gave him a kiss before setting him down. I told Juliet all about the dinner while I gave Jayden a bath and got him ready for bed. Ashley went to bed, while I sang Jayden to sleep in his room. After he was asleep, I quietly walked into my room and changed into some shorts and a tank top. I washed my face and brushed my teeth before snuggling up to Ashley under the covers. As he wrapped his arms around me, I wondered about our future together. Ashley seems to adamant about staying with me. But he also wants to be involved in his child's life.

Will he want to commit to me after already having a child? Will he still want to have kids with me? Did he even want that before? I'm not ready for marriage just yet, but I am not dating for fun. I date to find a potential husband to spend the rest of my life with. All these thoughts raced through my head until sleep overtook me.


	19. Chapter 18

Chapter Eighteen

As the weeks went by, Ashley was spending more and more time with Renee. I know I should be okay with it. I mean, if the roles were reversed, I would want his girlfriend to allow him to be in our child's life. I couldn't help but be a little worried. Renee always seemed to want to be around Ashley and she always made it so that I never came. That was the part that worried me the most. And to be honest, I couldn't help but feel a bit jealous that she was having his first child.

Wait!... Did I really just think that? Do I want to have kids with Ashley? Well, yeah. I mean one day I want to have a family with him. I really love him. But is that what he wants with me?

I walked downstairs to see Ashley making coffee, and Jayden sitting at the table. I couldn't help but smile at how adorable they both looked. "Hey baby", I said kissing Jayden on the head and Ashley on the cheek. "Are you talking to me or Jayden?", Ashley asked. "Both", I said giggling.

"Did you wake up with him?", I asked, wondering how my nephew got downstairs. It's not that he can't walk downstairs on his own, but he always likes for someone to be with him so usually he wakes me up to hang out with him. "Yeah, he wanted someone to hang out with him, so I came downstairs. We watched Thundercats for a little while and we were about to have some cereal when you came down", he explained.

I know it sounds lame, but that meant so much to me. First of all, he watched Jayden so that I could sleep in. Second, he seemed to enjoy spending time with Jayden. Last, it was so sweet that he was willing to take care of Jayden for whatever reason. "You are such an amazing boyfriend", I told him softly as I caressed his cheek with my hand. We both leaned in for a kiss. Our lips molded together perfectly just like every other time. When we pulled away, I smiled and began to pull out ingredients for French toast.

"Babe, you don't have to cook. We were just going to have some cereal", he said. "My boys deserve a nice hot breakfast", I said smiling. Ashley smiled back and sat down next to Jayden. I fixed Jayden some orange juice and some coffee for me and Ashley. Then we sat down and enjoyed a nice breakfast.

Soon enough, it was the day of Renee's baby shower. I was not thrilled about going but I wanted to show my support for my boyfriend. I just wished Renee would stop acting like I was trying to steal Ashley from her. She wasn't bitchy about it, but I could tell she wasn't the biggest fan of me. So I bought a basket and filled it with baby stuff: a blanket, some receiving blankets, diapers, wipes, diaper cream, clothes, a few toys and some pacifiers and bottles.

Surprisingly, Ashley asked if he could watch Jayden for me. Not that he doesn't love Jayden, and he is amazing with him, but I never thought Ashley would rather spend the day with a toddler than go do something with the guys or whoever. It made my heart melt. I mentally groaned when I realized it was time to get dressed. So I threw on a simple outfit and headed downstairs. I kissed my boys before leaving for the shower.

I walked into the room to see all eyes on me. It got really quiet and I felt akward. Renee waved from her seat and continued talking. I waved slightly and put my gift on the gift table. Luckily, I got there in time for the cake. So I stayed and ate some food, then got some cake. I stayed for the presents and then said my goodbyes. I walked out to the car, and heard my phone ringing. I looked at the caller ID and smiled when I saw Sammi's name. I didn't want to talk and drive so I sat in my car and vented to her about the baby shower and listened while she told me about her adventures. We were on the phone for about thirty minutes.

When we said our goodbyes, I tried to start the car, but it wouldn't start. I went to check under the hood to see what was wrong. When I got out, and opened the hood, I heard someone talking. I shrugged it off until I realized it sounded like Renee. I stopped what I was doing and listened in.

"I'm getting' real sick of seeing you with that prick", a gruff male voice said. I wondered who that was. "I know. I'm sorry baby." _That sounds like Renee! Who is she talking to? _

"Soon, we will have everything we need and then some. Then we can get the hell away from that creep. We will be rich and he won't know what happened", the man said. "Right", she said. She didn't sound as sure as the man did, but either way I couldn't believe what I was hearing.

"Come on baby, why don't we go home and you can make me dinner", he said. "Okay Chris", she said. _Demanding much? So Renee and this Chris person wants to take Ashley's money and leave? Over my dead body! _I heard them walk away. I was so furious, I slammed the hood down and got in the car. Luckily, it started easily and I drove off.


	20. Chapter 19

When I got home, I was a little calmer. I walked into the house and took off my wedges. I looked on the couch to see Ashley laying down with an arm around Jayden. Both were cuddled up on the couch, asleep. I quickly took a picture and pulled my zebra blanket over them. They were so cute. They were even dressed alike! They were wearing a black tank top, and some red basketball shorts. I bet Jayden wanted to look like Ashley, so he picked that out.

I kissed Jayden's head and went to sit on the arm of the couch. I ran my fingers through Ashley's hair for a bit before kissing him softly on the lips and going to change. I changed into a cerulean v-neck shirt and some black cheerleading shorts. It was a bit chilly in the house, so I put on my black and white penguin slipper socks.

The whole time, I was thinking about what I had heard. _Do I tell someone? Should I tell Ash? Will he believe me? _I went downstairs and decided to make some dinner. I decided to make creamy chicken alfredo, home-made. As I was finishing up the sauce, I felt two arms wrap around my waist from behind. I jumped a little. I turned around to see Ashley smiling sleepily at me. He was just so freakin' cute! I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him. He kissed back instantly.

We finally pulled away but he kept his arms around me while he watched me finish the pasta. I giggled as he pretended to try and get my apron off. When I finished the meal, I turned back around in his arms and smiled at him. He put his hand on my cheek and I sighed deeply as I leaned into his touch, smiling. We both jumped from our little moment when we heard Jayden cry. I rushed into the living room with Ashley right behind me.

I slowed down when I saw Jayden sitting up on the couch crying. I looked at Ashley and we both went to go sit next to Jayden. He jumped into my arms and buried his face in my neck. Ashley wrapped his arms around us both and asked Jayden what was wrong. "Did you have a nightmare? Or were you scared because I was gone?", Ashley asked him. Jayden looked at Ashley and got out of my lap. He went over to Ashley and climbed into his lap. Ashley looked shocked but hugged Jayden tightly.

I couldn't help it. I hated crying but my eyes began to water. The two most important people in my universe loved each other and for a second, I felt like this is what it would be like to have a family with Ashley. I smiled and kissed Ashley's shoulder. I went to fix dinner and we all sat down to eat.

That night after Jayden took a bath, Ashley and I both tucked him in. Ashley laid there next to Jayden while I sang him to sleep. When he was asleep, I kissed Jayden's head and we tip-toed out of the room. We walked back into our room and began our nightly ritual of getting ready for bed.

"Ashley, I need to tell you something", I said softly. He spit out the mouthwash, rinsed his mouth with water and looked at me. Sitting on the counter, I began nervously kicking my legs. "I was at the baby shower today and I heard something", I began. Ashley looked confused, but said nothing. "I heard Renee and some guy named Chris talking. They were saying something about getting what they needed from you and leaving. It just didn't sound right", I said looking down.

"Are you sure that's what you heard?", Ashley asked. I looked up at him. So many emotions were going through his head, I wasn't sure what he felt the most. Probably curiosity. I nodded. He sighed and clenched his fists. I saw his knuckles turn white. "I can't believe that! She was going to take my money and let me buy all the baby stuff, and just leave while my child calls some other man "daddy"." Ashley sounded really upset.

He was leaning over the counter, trying to calm down. I put my arms around his chest and laid my head on his back. I could feel him begin to relax. He turned around and hugged me tightly. I looked up at him with concern in my eyes. He smiled slightly and kissed my forehead. Then, he looked behind me and I saw him tense up and get angry all over again. I turned around to see the ultrasound he had put up from Renee.

He hadn't been to any doctor's appointments with her for some reason but she brought ultrasounds for him every time. I saw Ashley stomp into our room and begin to put clothes on. I ran after him. He was about to walk out the door when I cried out his name. He turned around and looked at me. "Ashley stop! Please! Don't do this!", I begged. I was worried about his safety.

"I can't just let her get away with it, Callie", he said. "Why don't we go over there tomorrow. You can calm down tonight and have a clear head tomorrow when you confront her. I'll go with you", I said. "Why do you want to come with me?", he asked. "So I can make sure you are okay. I want to make sure you are safe", I said softly. He sighed and smiled slightly at me. "You're lucky you're cute", he said.

I smiled and pulled him upstairs. He stripped down to his boxers and climbed in the bed with me. I wanted to help him, so I made him lay on his stomach. He smiled, obviously thinking kinky thoughts. I grabbed a bottle of lotion off the night stand and began to rub it onto his back. I saw him smile and felt him relax. I continued to work magic until he was completely relaxed. Then, I climbed into bed, laid on his chest and fell asleep listening to his heart beat.


	21. Chapter 20

The next day, we asked Jinxx and Sammi to watch Jayden. They were more than happy to watch him. I told Sammi a little bit about what was going on. I trusted her not to tell anyone. I had told the same thing to Juliet, since she was already aware of the situation for the majority. Ashley and I got dressed, then proceeded to walk downstairs. We said goodbye and left. I drove since Ashley was getting tense.

We pulled up to Renee's house and knocked on the door. Luckily, there wasn't a peep hole, so some man answered the door. "What do you want", he asked Ashley. Ashley glared at him. "I'm here to see Renee", Ashley said. The man rolled his eyes, and suddenly noticed me. He looked me up and down and smiled at me. He winked at me and opened the door wider so we could walk in. Ashley wrapped his arm around my waist and led me inside. I was beginning to re-think this idea.

"What can I do for you", the man asked, smiling at me. I narrowed my eyes at him, which he seemed to like. _Gross!_ "What's going on babe?", Renee asked walking into the room. She gasped when she saw me and Ashley. Then she glared at me when she saw the looks her boyfriend was giving me.

"I came to tell you that you aren't getting another penny from me", Ashley said standing up. "I know you are just using me to get money and it's not going to happen", he said. I could tell his anger was starting to rise. I stood up and put my hand on his shoulder. I felt him relax a little.

"Wh-wh-what do you mean?", Renee asked nervously. "Don't play stupid with me", Ashley snapped. Chris jumped up and got in Ashley's face. "You sure as hell are gonna give her money. Look you little prick, I hate you. I don't know why girls find you attractive, but you are going to give this bitch all the money for this fuckin' kid", he yelled pushing Ashley against the wall. I ran over to get him off of Ashley, but he pushed me into the table. I fell and felt my head hit the edge of the coffee table.

"Maybe I should show your girl what it's like to be with a real man", Chris said. He looked at me, licking his lips. Ashley tried to get out of his grip, but didn't have much luck. I saw Renee cowering in the corner, scared. Chris turned towards Ashley but froze when he heard a gun cock.

He turned around to see me with a gun in my hand. "Yeah, why don't you show me what a man you really are", I said sarcastically. He didn't say anything. "That's what I thought. Now get your filthy hands off my boyfriend!", I yelled the last part. He dropped Ashley who punched him. Ashley pinned Chris to the ground punching him over and over.

"Ashley stop! Please!", I said. I didn't realize I was crying until I heard it in my voice. He froze and looked at me. He jumped off Chris and ran to hold me tightly. I hugged him back but never took my eyes off Chris. The police showed up soon enough. (I had called them as soon as Ashley tackled Chris) They arrested Chris for assault and when they talked to us, Renee admitted Chris had been beating her. She was covered in bruises, but he was smart and only put bruises where her clothes would hide them.

I was beginning to feel weak, but there was one more thing I needed to do. "Why did you do it?", I asked Renee. She looked at me, scared. I had spoken softly so she knew I wasn't angry with her. She must think I was going to attack her or something. That thought would have been funny if not for the current situation. "He forced me to do it. When he found out I had sex with Ashley, he made me pretend it was Ashley's baby so we could get money out of it. I didn't want to but I was afraid to say no. I did say no at first but he broke my jaw. He told the hospital I had gotten mugged and they didn't ask any questions. After that, I was terrified and just did whatever he asked. I was secretly hoping Ashley would be able to help me get away from him", she said looking down.

I couldn't help it. I wrapped an arm around her shoulder and rubbed her back as she cried into my shoulder. "I don't know what to do now! I am pregnant with Chris's baby but he is going to jail. I'm scared", she said. "Calm down. I will help you get through this. I know a lawyer who can help you make sure Chris never sees this baby.", I said calmly. _Damn these maternal instincts!_

The paramedics made sure Renee was okay before the police took her to the station to question her. I saw Ashley walk over to me. I weakly stood up and made baby steps over to him. He pulled me to him. I lost all my strength and as I fell to the ground, everything went black.


End file.
